Un ange de photographe
by xAlec
Summary: Photographe!Cas Mannequin!Dean Destiel et Sabriel: Suivait les péripéties de Castiel en tant que photographe du jeune mannequin Dean. Entre prises de têtes, boulot, fac et découverte de sentiments, l'arrivée paraît plus proche qu'il n'y parait.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure, toujours basé sur le Destiel et le Sabriel.

Je pense m'être assez éloigné des caractères originaux mais j'espère que ça ne gâche en rien le plaisir.

Rate M: Pour le vocabulaire bien fleurie, j'avoue que les persos m'ont un peu échappés.

Ce sera une petite fiction en 2 parties, parce que trop longue pour une seule.

Du fluff à partir de la deuxième partie est à prévoir. C'est vachement guimauve, parce que je n'arrive pas à faire autrement lorsque j'écris avec eux.

Retrouvait un Castiel photographe, et un Dean mannequin. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en terme de photo, donc il peut y avoir des erreurs ou bien des moments complètement fou.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. Bonne lecture.

Je m'excuse tout de suite pour les erreurs qui restent.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

« Ne bouge plus Dean, et regarde bien devant toi. » Fit la voix sérieuse d'un jeune homme.

 ** _*Clac la photo était prise._**

« Bon travaille Castiel, Dean. C'était la dernière. » fit un autre homme.  
« Merci Aiden. » Dit Castiel.

Castiel rangea son matériel en silence. Pendant que Dean le regardait avec amusement.  
« Castiel tu peux rentrer chez toi, Dean, n'oublie pas de passer voir Bobby par rapport au concours. » Leur informa Aiden.

Castiel se dépêcha de retourner dans sa loge, mais il n'y arriva pas à temps. Dean venait tout juste de l'arrêter dans son élan et venait de le plaquer contre le mur.

« Bah alors, j'ai pas le droit à mon bisou de bonne nuit ? » Fit un Dean aguicheur qui avait approché son visage beaucoup trop près de celui de Castiel.  
« Je ne suis pas ton jouet Dean, fiche-moi la paix. » Il dû user de toute sa force pour repousser le garçon.  
« Rhô, arrête un peu de faire le coincer, c'est rien du tout un bisou. » Il allait réussir lorsque Castiel tourna la tête, les lèvres de Dean se posèrent tout de même sur la joue du photographe.

« Va te faire foutre Dean. Je ne suis pas ton jouet et tu as Anna pour jouer avec. » Siffla Castiel et en le poussant violemment.

Le jeune photographe s'enferma dans sa loge et Dean fixa la porte, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

À 18 ans, Castiel était le photographe du mannequin le plus en vogue de la ville, Dean Winchester. Mannequin depuis peu, il a su percer dans le milieu grâce au travail de son manager.

N'importe quel photographe rêverait de pouvoir travailler pour le jeune mannequin, il faut dire qu'avec son corps, ses yeux, ses courbes, plus d'une fille le voulait dans son lit.

Cependant Castiel ne semblait pas extrêmement joyeux à l'idée de travailler pour Dean. Et pour cause, il devait le supporter, lui et ses tentatives de drague au boulot, mais aussi au lycée, dans la même classe. Quoique au lycée, Dean lui pourrissait bien plus la vie.

Chacun ayant un caractère bien différent, l'un avait pris pour habitude de persécuter l'autre. Dean s'en était déjà pris plusieurs fois verbalement à Cas, ou bien lui cassant ses affaires. Et à son propre frère, ami de Castiel. Les coups, c'était ses sbires qui les donnaient. Cependant, pouvoir travailler avec lui était une opportunité à ne pas louper, celle qui lui permettrait de devenir un très grand photographe plus tard.

Castiel rangea son appareil et s'essaya à son siège, il repensait à comment il était devenu le photographe de Dean.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tout avait commencé au début d'année scolaire, i mois environ. Sam s'était porté volontaire pour les élections d'élèves du lycée. Sachant la passion de son ami pour la photographie, il lui avait demandé de le prendre en photo pour sa campagne d'élection. Bien entendu, Castiel avait répondu positivement avec hâte, une photo de plus dans son book était toujours bénéfique. Ils avaient prévu de faire ça après la pause déjeuné, étant donné qu'il avait une heure de libre avant de reprendre les cours.  
« Je pense que tu devrais te tenir de face, mais tournes la tête vers la droite et le haut. » Fit Castiel sérieusement en regardant dans son appareil pour voir le résultat.  
« Je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités, mais tu en es sûr ? » Demanda Sam après hésitation.

Castiel releva la tête de son appareil et la pencha sur le côté.

« Cette pose donne une certaine dynamique à la photo, en étant de face, tu t'ouvres aux autres et montres ton écoute. Le fait que tu regardes vers le haut et au loin montre un futur positif. »

Sam se retint de rire, non pas par moquerie, mais parce que son ami avait toujours cette habitude d'être sérieux lorsqu'il travaillait. Il faisait penser à Sam à un dictionnaire vivant.

« Bouges-plus Sam, c'est parfait comme ça. »

Au même moment, Dean passait plus loin dans le couloir et en voyant les deux jeunes, s'était arrêté.  
La curiosité étant toujours au plus forte que la raison, il s'approcha doucement sans se faire repérer. Castiel, photographe ? Il pensait que le jeune homme était plutôt maladroit et pas du tout attirer par ce genre de chose, mais bon. Que savait-il de lui de toute façon ?

« Donc, j'ai le droit de l'ajouter à mon book ? » Redemanda Castiel afin d'être sûr.  
« Oui bien entendu, si cela peut t'aider à devenir photographe professionnel, il ne faut pas hésiter, puis ce n'est qu'une photo. » Sam attrapa son sac qui était contre un casier et retourna auprès de Castiel.

« Je dois passer à mon casier. » Fit d'un coup Castiel.  
« Faut se dépêcher, le cours débute bientôt. » Sam n'eut pas le temps de lui proposer de l'accompagner que le jeune homme était déjà parti. Il haussa les épaules et se mit en route vers sa prochaine salle de cours.

Castiel se dépêcha d'aller à son casier afin de ranger son bien le plus précieux. N'étant pas en bonne entente avec beaucoup d'élèves ici, il ne voulait pas risquer la perte de son appareil.

Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il entendit _sa voix_. Malheur, n'importe qui mais pas _lui_.

« Castiel ! » Appela le garçon plus loin.

Le brun ne savait que faire, prendre le risque de partir en courant ? Dean était beaucoup plus rapide, et les conséquences seraient encore pires. Cacher son appareil ? Et s'il l'avait vu ?  
Castiel commença à avoir la tête qui tourne et ne remarqua pas le garçon qui était à présent à côté de lui.

« Salut Castiel. » Fit-il tout sourire.  
« Bonjour, Dean. » Réussit-il à articuler, serrant son appareil contre lui.

Dean loucha sur les mains de Castiel puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais devenir photographe professionnel. » Commença le Winchester.  
« Tu écoutes nos conversations maintenant ? » Castiel se mordit la lèvre, c'était sorti tout seul.

Dean le regarda méchamment et passa une main des ses cheveux.

« Je passais par là, c'est tout. » Se défendit-il.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Dean lui fit un petit sourire, son idée était plutôt bonne et pouvait les arranger tous les deux.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider à devenir un pro. » Lança Dean, en regardant bien Castiel droit dans les yeux.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda Castiel suspicieux.  
« Dis juste oui ou non. » Trancha Dean.

Dur de répondre, mais être pro, n'était pas chose facile aujourd'hui. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Ou bien allait-il encore une fois se faire humilier ?

« Tu peux me faire confiance, pour cette fois. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je te laisse pas le choix Cas ! Rendez-vous ce soir à 18h après les cours sur le parking, et vient seul, pas avec mon frère ! » Fit Dean avec un sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

Castiel tiqua au surnom employé mais resta plutôt abasourdi par ce que venait de dire le jeune homme. Finalement, il n'avait plus besoin de se torturer la tête quant à sa réponse.

Dean le laissa en plan et s'en alla.

Castiel se dépêcha de ranger son appareil, remerciant le ciel, que Dean ne l'est pas détruit, et courra jusqu'à sa salle de cours.  
Il arriva pile à l'heure et remarqua que Dean était déjà installé. Il évita soigneusement de le regarder et s'installa au côté de Sam.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda ce dernier.  
« Oui, t'en fais pas, je suis passé aux toilettes avant de venir. » Mentit il.

Le cours débuta et Castiel le suivit avec assiduité, oubliant par la même occasion son rendez-vous avec Dean juste après.  
Mais au moment où la sonnerie retentit, alors que Dean passa exprès devant le bureau de Castiel, tout lui revint en mémoire. Ses mains se crispèrent et il se mit à angoisser. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

« Hey Castiel, tu viens avec moi à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda Sam.

Il devait trouver une excuse rapidement.

« Je suis désolé Sam, mais pas ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous chez le véto pour mon chat. » Répondit Castiel avec un sourire contrit.  
« Oh, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ? »  
« T'en fais pas, juste un vaccin contre les puces. À demain ! » Le salua-t-il.

Il partit rapidement afin que Sam ne le suive pas et ralentit le rythme une fois qu'il était sorti du bâtiment.

En marchant vers le parking, il vit au loin Dean discuter avec un homme d'un certain âge.  
Il se dirigea vers eux avec lenteur, et il fut démasqué lorsque l'homme releva le regard sur lui. Il le vit dire quelque chose à Dean et ce dernier se retourna.

Une fois arrivé près d'eux, Dean commença déjà à râler.

« C'est pas trop tôt, je t'avais dit de pas traîner. » Râla le jeune homme.  
« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas percer dans le milieu Gamin. Si tu veux qu'on te respect, commence par le faire toi-même avec les autres. » Fit la voix bourrue de l'homme.

Castiel vit Dean se mordre la lèvre et tourner la tête. Qui était cet homme ? En tout cas, il avait une sacrée poigne sur Dean.

« Enchanté Gamin je m'appelle Bobby Singer. » Il tendit la main à Castiel qui la serra en retour.  
« Castiel Novak. Enchanté monsieur. »

Dean, les mains dans poches se mit à dandinait sur ses pieds.

« D'après ce que Dean m'a raconté sur toi, tu aimerais devenir un photographe professionnel ? » Demanda Bobby.  
« C'est exact, je suis passionné par la photographie depuis mes 8 ans. »

L'homme posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean afin de le faire arrêter de bouger.

« Désolé, mais rester debout pour parler, c'est pas mon truc. » Se défendit Dean.

Bobby souffla d'exaspération et céda à la requête de Dean.  
« Très bien, allons chercher un salon de thé, si cela ne te dérange pas Castiel. » Demanda-t-il poliment.

« Pas du tout, et si cela peut vous aider, je connais un salon de thé plutôt pas mal sur la 11ème avenue à West End Avenue. » Lui proposa Castiel.  
« Tu parles du salon de thé, près du cinéma ? » Demanda Dean, plutôt intéressé.  
« Oui le Dooniz. » Répondit Castiel.  
« Ils servent les meilleures tartes de la ville ! » S'exclama Dean, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans le vieux pick-up. Castiel était nerveux, il ne savait pas vraiment qui était cet homme et pourtant il le suivait. Il regarda par la fenêtre afin de ne pas montrer sa crise de panique qui commençait.  
Ils mirent 10 minutes pour arriver et ils s'installèrent près de la fenêtre.

« Bon, ça a l'air un peu farfelue mais je vais t'expliquer plus en détail. » Commença Bobby.

Une serveuse arriva pour prendre les commandes, et repartit aussitôt.

« Dean, ici présent a eu l'idée de se lancer dans le mannequinat. Bon je dois dire que je l'ai un peu poussé vers ce projet, parce qu'il en a le potentiel. Seulement, il nous faudrait un photographe. Dean m'a contacté en m'informant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé la bonne personne. »

Castiel regarda Dean surpris. Ce dernier fit semblant de regarder la carte des menues, alors qu'il avait déjà commandé. Le brun se retint de rire.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais un book avec toi, histoire que je puisse voir un peu ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Castiel s'empressa de sortir le porte vue de son sac à dos et le tendit à Bobby avec un air sérieux au visage. Dean regarda par-dessus la fameuse carte et fit un petit sourire, jusqu'à que le vieux bougre ne lui donne un coup de coude pour l'inciter à regarder en même temps. Après tout, Dean allait peut-être travailler avec le jeune photographe.

Pendant que les deux étaient en train de commenter à voix basse le travail de Castiel, une tête rousse arriva rapidement à leur table.

« Hey mon Chou, tu ne viens même pas me dire bonjour ? » Fit-elle, puis elle remarqua les deux autres personnes présentes et tiqua en voyant Dean. « Oups, pardon. Bonjour ! » Se reprit-elle.

Castiel se leva et prit son amie dans ses bras.

« Désolé Charlie, je suis à un entretien. » Lui murmura-t-il.  
« Oh d'accord, mais dis-moi... C'est bien lui, pas vrai ? »  
« Je te raconterai plus en détail plus tard. »

Charlie haussa la tête et après lui avoir plaquée un baiser sur la joue, elle retourna voir les autres clients.

« Désolé. » Fit Castiel en se rasseyant.  
« Aucun souci Gamin. » Il posa le book sur la table. « Tu as un sacré talent petit. Tu as plusieurs thèmes et prises de vue, c'est plutôt intéressant. Tu en penses quoi Dean ? »

Ledit Dean regarda Castiel, puis Bobby. Enfin, il haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi qui as un œil professionnel, pas moi. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
« Je te demande juste si tu serais intéressé par le fait de bosser avec lui. » Râla le manager.  
« J'ai besoin d'un photographe et lui veut devenir pro. Pour moi c'est ok. » Fini par dire Dean en regardant Castiel droit dans les yeux.

Castiel soutint le regard du Winchester, ici on parlait de boulot, d'avenir. Il devait se montrer convaincant, il ne devait pas se laisser marcher dessus par Dean, pas dans ce domaine-là.

« Je suis d'accord pour travailler avec Dean. » Confirma Castiel tout en continuant fixer Dean.  
« Très bien, je vais faire le contrat et tu n'auras plus qu'à signer.  
« C'est très aimable à vous, et je te remercie également Dean. »

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Voilà comment Castiel était devenu le photographe de Dean. Mais pourquoi à son plus grand malheur, demanderiez-vous ? Dean n'était pas vraiment méchant avec lui, du moins pas au studio. Il s'était trouvé un nouveau jeu. Essayer d'embrasser le jeune photographe. Seulement pour Dean, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il n'y avait pas là de sentiment, contrairement à Castiel qui avait fini par tomber amoureux.

Après avoir vérifié que Dean était allé voir Bobby, il partit rapidement du studio afin de rentrer chez lui. Il était déjà 21h30 lorsqu'il le quitta.

Une fois chez lui, il alla se préparer un sandwich, il alluma son ordinateur en passant devant. Après avoir fini sa préparation, il s'installa sur son canapé et envoya un message sur Skype à Sam, ils entamèrent une conversation vidéo et audio, ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment, étant donné que seul Sam avait un micro, celui de Castiel ayant rendu l'âme.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Hello Sam, tu as trouver de nouvelles histoires à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ?

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Hey, pas vraiment, j'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. Ça a été ta soirée ?

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- On va dire que j'ai vu mieux.

Sam ne savait pas pour le boulot de Castiel, ni celui de Dean par la même occasion.  
Castiel entendit du bruit du côté de chez Sam. Dean venait de rentrer. Il vit Sam se tourner du côté de la porte d'entrée et entendit la conversation.

« Tu rentres de plus en plus tard Dean. » Fit remarquer Sam.  
« T'es pas ma mère que je sache, ni mon père alors fou moi la paix. » Répondit froidement Dean.

Puis Castiel le vit passer à l'écran.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Il est aussi aimable avec toi à la maison qu'au lycée à ce que je vois.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Ouai, et tu sais ce qu'est le pire ?

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Quoi donc ?

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi.

Dean repassa derrière Sam et alla à la cuisine. Castiel le suivit des yeux tout le long, observant les traits de son torse qui était à présent nu. Il apprécia la vue et voulut se donner une claque en voyant le regard de Sam sur lui. _Shit_

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Désolé je suis en train de regarder un article sur le net.

Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre les mouvements de Dean, le jeune homme était dans la cuisine, une bière à la main et une tranche de pain en bouche. Castiel allait devenir dingue.  
Sam le regarder suspicieux et se retourna pour voir son frère.

« Dimanche, ça te dirait d'aller voir maman ? » Demanda Dean après un instant de réflexion.  
« Tu es sérieux ? » Fit un Sam ébahi.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son frère puis haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Je viens ! » S'empressa de dire Sam.

Dean éteignit la lumière et Castiel ne pouvait le voir que par faible lueur de la petite lumière du salon. Le spectacle était fini.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Alors cet article ?

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

Eh merde ! Castiel venait de se foutre dedans tout seul. Si là Sam ne se doutait pas de quelque chose, il était chanceux... Mais il pouvait rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Sérieux ? Dean ?

Castiel pouvait voir la Bitchface de son ami à la cam.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- La ferme Sam...

Un petit sourire sur le visage de Sam et Castiel soupira de dépit.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Je te souhaite un bon et énorme courage mon vieux.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Mais de toute façon c'est mort hein, je me suis encore foutu dans un gros merdier. Pour pas changer ! Eh, tu as fini les exos de math ?

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Bien sûr, ils sont simples Cas. Me dit pas que tu commences à devenir comme Dean, c'est pour mieux se rapprocher de lui ?

Castiel voyait le sourire de Sam moqueur. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit si peu doué ? Maintenant il n'allait plus le lâcher avec ça.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- N'importe quoi Sam ! Je vais te laisser, ils ne vont pas se faire tout seuls... Bonne fin de soirée.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Bonne soirée '' I'm a Angel of DEAN ''

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- SAAAAAAAAAM !

C'est sur un dernier éclat de rire de la part de Sam que Castiel éteignit son ordinateur. Dépité que son ami ai découvert son terrible secret.

Il alla faire ses devoirs rapidement puis se coucha. Redoutant le moment de ses rêves.

Le lendemain, dans la maison Winchester, Sam pensait être le premier debout, comme d'habitude, mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit son frère installé devant la télé avec ses tartines de beurre.  
Il frotta ses yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, mais Dean était bien là, habillé, prêt.

D'un pas lent il alla à la cuisine préparer son petit déjeuner.  
Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Dean se le va d'un bond, prit sa veste et partit.  
Sam fit de gros yeux ronds.  
« Bonne journée à toi aussi... » Fit-il mi-dépité, mi-surpris.

Ce matin-là, Castiel se réveilla avec une tête de zombie. En regardant son réveil il se rendit compte qu'il était un peu à la bourre. Il se dépêcha donc de se préparer puis partit rapidement. Cependant, en arrivant au lycée, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que très peu de personnes. En regardant sa montre, il remarqua qu'il avait rattrapé son retard et été même un peu trop en avance.

Il se dirigea vers les casiers, là où les deux amis se rejoignaient toujours avant d'aller en cours.  
Une fois arrivé, il s'installa par terre et sortit son bloc de dessin. Cette nuit, il s'était réveillé vers 2h du matin et ne retrouvant pas le sommeil, il s'était mis à dessiner. Au fur et à mesure que le dessin avançait, pensant au départ n'être qu'un œil, il s'avéra que celui-ci appartenait bien à quelqu'un. D'un geste rageur il avait tout envoyé par terre et s'était recouché.

Cette fois, il était décidé à le finir. Et tant pis si cette personne le hantait depuis des semaines, voire même plus.  
Une fois fini, il prit une nouvelle feuille et commença un nouveau dessin, le temps passait lentement. Castiel ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et sursauta en entendant un casier se fermer violemment.

Dean Winchester n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Castiel rangea son bloc et pria de toutes ses forces que Dean ne vint pas chez lui.  
Sa prière fut exaucée, le jeune homme attendait de l'autre côté des casiers.

Si Dean était déjà arrivé, Sam ne devrait pas tarder, se dit Castiel. Et pourtant, il dut attendre encore 10 bonnes minutes avant que son ami arrive, il s'était levé pour le saluer.

« Salut ! » Fit Sam à Castiel tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère, qui était en compagnie de Benny, son meilleur ami.

« Bonjour Sam. Tu es en retard par rapport à ton frère ? » Lui demanda-t-il.  
« Non, je sais pas ce qu'il a depuis ce matin, mais il était déjà prêt quand je suis descendu et il est parti rapidement. » Sam haussa les épaules.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien lorsque deux personnes arriva.

« Salut les gars. » Fit Benny derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se tendirent d'un coup. Ils savaient que Benny ne leur ferait rien, c'était bien le seul à ne pas les regarder de travers quand ils passaient à côté de lui. Mais Dean lui, c'était une autre histoire.

« Sammy, est-ce que tu saurais si Jo tient encore son salon ? Salut Cas.» Castiel regarda Sam avec de gros yeux tandis que Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux te faire un tatouage ? » Lui demanda-t-il.  
« C'est pas pour lui, mais pour moi. » Le devança Benny.  
« Elle a changé de local mais elle continue à en faire. » Répondit Sam.

Sam griffonna l'adresse sur un bout de feuille qu'il venait d'arracher et la donna à Benny.  
« Merci ! Et euh... Est-ce que quelqu'un sait dessiner ? Je sais j'en demande un peu beaucoup. » Fit Benny en rigolant doucement, une main derrière la tête.

Sam lança un regard à Dean, qui lui rendit en le mettant en garde de ne pas faire une gourde. Soudain, Castiel se désigna.

« J'ai quelques bases en dessin, si ça t'intéresse. » Fit Castiel avec modestie.  
« Et mon poing, tu le veux tout de suite ou maintenant ? '' quelques bases '' ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Fit Sam en gesticulant un peu trop au goût de Castiel.

Dean regardait Castiel d'une façon indescriptible. Alors en plus de la photo, il dessinait aussi ? C'était plutôt intéressant à ses yeux.

« Un peu de modestie Sam. » Le rabroua Castiel.  
« Tu te la garde ta modestie avec ton niveau ! »

Benny suivait l'échange sans savoir où se mettre, toutefois si Castiel pouvait mettre en forme son projet, il le remercierait plus d'une fois.  
Castiel soupira et se tourna vers Benny.

« Tu as le temps à la pause de midi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.  
« On a qu'à manger ensemble ? » Proposa-t-il s'en demander aux deux autres.  
« Pas de problème pour moi. »

Personne n'émit de protestation, même pas Dean.

Au loin, une jeune fille regardait la scène avec des éclairs dans les yeux, surtout en direction d'une certaine personne. Elle finit par tourner les talons et sortit du bâtiment en poussant deux-trois filles sur son passage.

La sonnerie retentit et tous allèrent en cours. La matinée dura trop longtemps au goût de Castiel qui aurait aimé rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de dormir.  
Une fois dans la file de la cantine, les quatre garçons discutèrent du projet de Benny.

« Explique-moi ce que tu veux. » Demanda Castiel.  
« Ce serait une tête de mort, dans le haut du dos, avec une rose rouge, et... » Commença Benny, vite coupé par une fille.

« Dean, je peux te parler en privé ? » Demanda-t-elle sans s'être excusé auprès de Benny pour l'avoir coupé.

Dean sortit de la file et suivit la jeune fille. Dans le rang de la cantine, Castiel la fusillait du regard.

« Je l'aime vraiment pas, cette fille. » Fit Benny en soupirant.

Sam et Castiel le regardaient étonnés.

« Depuis qu'elle est avec, il a beaucoup changé. Elle essaye même de détruire notre amitié. Mais je ne vais sûrement pas la laisser faire ! Maintenant on peut rêver pour qu'il revienne. » Soupira-t-il.

Du côté des deux amoureux, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Dean l'avait arrêté juste après être sorti de la cantine.

« On est assez loin je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda-t-il.  
« Tu oses me le demander alors que depuis ce matin tu m'ignores pour cette bande de bouseux ? » Commença Anna en montant sur ses grands chevaux.  
« Je t'interdis de parler d'eux comme ça. » Dit Dean en essayant de ne pas exploser. « Tu n'avais qu'à venir, étant donné que tu m'as vu, personnellement je ne t'ai pas vu. »

Anna fit une grimace.

« Je serais pas venue, je veux pas être contaminé par ces merdes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu restes avec Benny, et pourquoi tu parles à ton frère et son PD d'ami. » Claqua-t-elle.  
« Mais tu te prends pour qui ? En quoi tu te permets de les juger et de me dire ce que je dois faire ? Tu sais quoi, tu ferais mieux de te casser avant que c'est moi qui te casse la figure. » Dean sentait une colère sourde l'envahir.  
« Mais Dean, je t'aime moi. » Le supplia-t-elle.  
« Dégage, j'ai pas besoin d'une pétasse comme toi dans ma vie. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Dean la laissa en plan. S'il était resté une minute de plus, il aurait sans doute commis une faute irréparable.  
Il retourna à la cantine et ne prit que le plat. En les voyant à une table un peu au fond de la salle, il les rejoignit et s'installa en silence, à côté de Castiel qui avait poussé son plateau, le visage fermé, en colère.  
Castiel le regarda discrètement du coin de l'œil, mais retourna bien vite à son dessin.

« Tu comptes le faire sur tout le dos ? » Demanda Sam en regardant le croquis qui prenait forme.  
« Je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite entre un côté et le dos entier. » Répondit-il.  
« Si je peux me permettre, tu devrais le faire sur la totalité du milieu du dos, ça fera plus propre. Après ce n'est que mon avis. » Fit Castiel.  
« Je pense que c'est pas une si mauvaise idée. »  
« Donc on part sur cette idée ? » Demanda-t-il en arrachant la feuille et la regardant.

Dean repoussa son assiette à peine entamée et attrapa la feuille des mains de Castiel.

« Il est cool ton dessin ! » Le complimenta Dean.  
« Merci. » Répondit-il simplement, en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.  
« Eh Castiel, c'est bien le 20 qu'ils viennent chez toi ? » Demanda Sam.  
« Oui pourquoi ? »  
« Tu sais que c'est ce week-end ? » Fit un Sam narquois.

Castiel dérapa et fit un énorme trait sur la feuille.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Pas déjà... » Fit-il dépité.

Dean écouta d'une oreille intéressée, et essaya de savoir de qui les deux parlaient.

« Tobias vient aussi non ? » S'informa Sam avec un regard rieur.  
« oh non... Il va passer tout le week-end à me draguer. » Râla Castiel qui s'énervait sur le trait non voulu.

Dean fronça les sourcils puis se reprit vite. Ce n'était pas ses affaires et Castiel avait le droit de sortir avec qui il voulait non ? Non...

« Mais il y aura Gabe, donc ça devrait aller. » Fit Castiel en pensant son frère.  
« Tu lui passeras mon bonjour, hein ! » Fit Sam.  
« T'inquiète pas, je lui dirais avant le mien, ça lui fera trèès plaisir. » Le nargua Castiel.  
« T'es con, arrête. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux sous le regard étonné de Benny. Dean lui gardait son attention sur la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains. La curiosité faisait parfois mal.

Après le repas, Dean appela Jo pour avoir ses disponibilités

« Il y a de la place que la semaine prochaine. » Annonça Dean à Benny.  
« Ok, bah on verra alors d'ici là, faut voir avec les prix aussi. » Dit-il.  
« T'inquiète on s'arrangera. » Fit Dean.

Dean conclut pour le mercredi et raccrocha.

N'ayant qu'un seul cours, la journée fut finie et ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.  
Alors que Castiel aurait bien voulu dormir jusqu'au lendemain, il se rappela que le soir même il avait une séance photo avec Dean. Il soupira furieusement et sauta sur son lit. Il enclencha son réveil et fit une longue sieste.

Une fois à la maison, Sam en profita pour poser une question à son frère.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas proposé à Benny de faire son dessin ? » Demanda-t-il.  
« Parce que je connaissais son projet, et que je n'étais pas trop tenté. Si personne ne s'était désigné je lui aurais proposé. Mais Castiel était là. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il alla dans sa chambre et s'enferma.

La séance photo arriva trop vite pour Castiel, qui avait loupé son réveil et était arrivé avec les traits encore endormi. Cela fit sourire Dean qui était déjà au côté d'Aiden pour les dernières instructions.  
Castiel s'approcha d'eux en baillant et s'excusant rapidement pour son léger retard.

« Bonne nuit Castiel. » Se moqua Aiden.  
« C'est pas drôle. J'étais pas prêt à venir aujourd'hui. » Répondit un Castiel brouillon.

Dean le dévorait des yeux, son petit jeu avec le brun avait débuté i mois environ, et si aux yeux de Castiel ce n'était qu'un jeu pur et méchant. Pour ceux de Dean, il y avait une tout autre signification. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pourtant ce soir, il n'avait pas trop le cœur à jouer, ni à travailler. La discussion entre Castiel et son frère trottait encore dans sa tête et pour une raison inconnue, cela l'ennuyait plus que de raison.

« Bon en place, on n'a pas toute la nuit non plus ! » Fit Aiden à l'intention des deux garçons.

Castiel se mit rapidement en place, plus vite s'était fait, plus vite il rentrerait dormir. Mais Dean n'était pas de cet avis, et ce soir il n'avait pas du tout envie. Il traînait plus qu'il ne travaillait et cela énerva au plus au point Castiel.

« Bouge toi le cul Dean. On attend que toi. » Fit Castiel irrité.  
Dean lui envoya un regard noir qu'il soutint. Ici il ne se laissait pas faire, ici c'était son domaine.

« J'ai pas envie. » Fit Dean avec de la provocation dans la voix.

Première photo, ratée. Les quatre suivantes le furent tout autant. Castiel péta littéralement un plomb.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Dean ! » Ragea le photographe.  
Dean ne répondit pas, il le fixa simplement.  
Castiel en eut marre, il laissa tout en plan et partit vers sa loge, Dean ne voulait pas travailler ? Ce n'était pas son problème.

Aiden fut étonné, le duo travaillait plutôt bien depuis le début de la collaboration, seulement là, il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Dean.

De son côté, Dean se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Il venait de tout foutre en l'air, tout ça par jalousie et curiosité. Il hésita à aller voir Castiel, il redoutait sa colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? » Demanda Bobby qui fut alerté par Aiden.  
« Désolé Bobby, c'est de ma faute. » Fit Dean.  
« Gamin, tu as intérêt à régler ce problème ou tu peux dire au revoir à ta carrière.

Dean ne bougea pas de suite. Il savait pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Mais tout en lui refusait de l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face, il ne pouvait pas.  
Après un instant de réflexion, bercé par le bruit des voitures en dehors, Dean se leva et marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'aux loges.  
En s'arrêtant devant celle de Castiel, il vit voler à travers la pièce un pot de stylos. Le photographe était vraiment en pétard. Et c'était de sa faute.

Le Winchester poussa un long soupir et entra dans la loge, où il évita de justesse un feutre qui passait par là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici. » Fit la voix rauque de Castiel qui était de dos.  
« Comment as-tu su que... » Il se tut, coupé par le regard noir de Castiel. Il était dans de beaux draps.  
« Si tu es venu pour jouer, tu peux repartir. Désolé mais je travaille pas avec les gamins. »

Outch, le brun savait où faire mal.

« Je ne joue pas. Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai était con je sais. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, _je ne joue pas._ »

Castiel ne pipa mot, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Dean.  
Un silence de mort régnait

« Si tu veux encore bosser avec moi, je t'attends dans la salle. » Fit Dean en repartant.

Je ne joue pas... Que voulait-il dire par là ? Castiel en fut tout retourné. Il décida tout de même de finir cette prise, c'était important, autant pour lui que pour Dean. Il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air à cause des états d'âme de Dean.  
Il retourna dans la salle et sans qu'il n'ait dit quelque chose, Dean prit la pose demandée plus tôt. Ils n'en seraient pas là s'il avait coopéré tout de suite.

« Bien, maintenant que ça ne se reproduise plus. Vous allaient devenir des professionnels, je ne veux pas des gamins entrains de se disputer pour je ne sais quoi. » Fit Bobby en colère.  
« J'ai à vous parler avant que vous ne partiez. Ce ne sera pas long, c'est au sujet du concours. »

Les deux jeunes allèrent jusqu'à la table d'Aiden, où traînait un prospectus.

« Donc ce concours est destiné aux jeunes mannequins de la ville. Bien entendu les photographes y participent aussi mais indirectement. Le premier prix est une interview dans le numéro du mois du magazine '' Idol '&' Co '' ainsi qu'un voyage à Miami. Les réponses seront données dan semaines après que les candidatures soient closes. »

« C'est génial ! Ça va faire décoller notre carrière à coup sûr si on gagne ! » S'exclama Dean qui avait mis de côté la dispute de tout à l'heure.

« Il y a beaucoup de participant ? » Demanda Castiel, un air sérieux sur le visage.  
« D'après ce que j'ai pu avoir comme infos, il y en a minimum 40, donc ça ne va pas être une mince affaire. De plus, il y a une sorte de qualification. Seuls les 15 premiers pourront participer à la finale, il y aura un thème donné pour la finale. » Répondit Aiden avec sa feuille en main.  
« Autant dire que ce n'est pas gagné du tout... » Répondit Dean penaud.  
« C'est à toi de bosser Dean. » Lui rappela Castiel.

Après un haussement d'épaules de la part de Dean, Castiel s'éclipsa rapidement et partit avant de tomber sur Dean. Il ne voulait pas le croiser, et devoir l'affronter.

Quand Dean était sorti, il avait vu filer Castiel comme une flèche. Il ne se donna pas la peine de l'arrêter. Il n'en avait pas le courage, pas après la crise qu'il avait faite.  
Foutus sentiments.

La semaine passa rapidement, les jours se ressemblaient, Dean ne cherchait pas la dispute, au contraire, il semblait fuir Castiel. Cela intrigua Sam mais il le laissa tranquille.  
N'ayant pas de séance photo, Castiel ne pouvait pas parler à Dean. Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, et cela cogitait dans sa tête.

Le samedi soir, Sam et Castiel entamèrent une conversation skype. Sam ne parlait pas dans le micro, pour la simple raison que son frère était dans la cuisine, il avait eu envie d'une pizza, ce qui avait étonné Sam.  
Castiel était plus concentré sur les allers et venu de Dean dans la cuisine que sur la conversation.

I'm not a Moosee :  
\- Allô la terre, vous me recevez ?

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Désolé Sam. Non je n'ai rien prévu de spécial ce week-end, j'ai pas envie de le voir en fait.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Tu veux bien arrêter de mater mon frère ? C'est presque dérangeant, surtout que j'ai VRAIMENT l'impression qu'il en pince pour toi !

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Sam. Tu te fais des films là.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- je t'ai dit d'arrêter de le mater, je vais vraiment finir par le faire sortir de cette cuisine, ou bien je te laisse en tête à tête avec lui. Mais je te dis quand même que je ne suis pas fou, je connais mon frère. Toute la semaine il t'a évité, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? Alors que mardi tu as vraiment beaucoup parlé avec lui, non ?

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- J'ai pas envie d'y penser.

Castiel se raidit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dean dans le micro de Sam.

« Toujours partant pour demain ? » Demanda-t-il tout en continuant de préparer sa pizza.  
« Et pas qu'un peu, ça fait longtemps ! » Se réjouit Sam, oubliant un instant Castiel, qui regardait trop vers le bas, trop vers le postérieur de son frère en fait. Sam devait se retenir de rire.

Dean se retourna, la cuillère en bois en main. Castiel faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque.

« On pourra manger un burger et une tarte aux pommes dans le dinner à l'entrée de la ville ! » S'exclama Dean, des étoiles dans les yeux en parlant de tarte.  
« Si tu veux Dean, mais par pitié, arrête de mettre de la sauce tomate partout. » Râla Sam.

Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas demandé que parce qu'il salissait tout, mais aussi pour permettre au photographe de respirer un peu.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Traître Sam, tu es un traître !

Sam fit un sourire triomphal à Castiel et se retourna à nouveau vers son frère. Il profita de ce moment de non-guerre, assez rare dans la maison.

« On mange bientôt ? » Demanda-t-il.  
« Dans 20 minutes. »

Dean mit la pizza au four et sortit de la cuisine.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche en attendant, tu fais attention à la pizza ? » Demanda Dean.  
« Pas de soucis ! » Sam se remit devant son ordi, et lança un sourire empli de moqueries vers Castiel, il savait que le jeune homme avait très bien entendu le mot ''douche''.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Sam !

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Quand on voit ta tête, si. C'est vraiment drôle ! Ils viennent quand les deux zigotos ?

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- J'ai eu un sms de Gabriel, ils devraient arriver d'ici 30 mn. Je sais même pas s'ils ont déjà mangé en plus... Je sens que ça va être la galère.  
I'm not a Moose :  
\- Moi j'ai une super idée en fait ! Mais en tout cas, je te souhaite bon courage. Je vais te laisser, je dois concocter mon plan.

Sam coupa court à la discussion afin d'empêcher Castiel de lui poser trop de questions par rapport à ce plan. Dans tous les cas, Sam espérait mettre les deux ensembles d'ici demain soir, et il avait toute une idée derrière la tête.

Dean sortit de la douche et Sam eut envie de rire, il avait tout de même privé son ami du spectacle.  
Ils mangèrent la pizza et allèrent chacun à son occupation.

22h15  
Castiel :

Tu ne dors pas déjà quand même ? Monsieur je coupe la conversation au nez des gens !

22h16  
Sam :

M'en veux pas, j'ai une super idée pour t'aider, mais s'il te plaît ne pose surtout pas de question, ok ?

Sam posa son téléphone à côté de lui, il savait par habitude que Castiel ne répondait pas directement aux sms. Rien que pour le contredire, son portable vibra.

22h16  
Castiel :

Ok je ne poserais pas de question...  
Help me ! Ça fait 10 mn qu'ils sont arrivés, j'ai déjà envie qu'ils repartent, enfin surtout Tobias...  
D'ailleurs Gabriel te passe le bonjour !

Du côté de chez Castiel, ce n'était pas du tout la même ambiance. Après que Sam ait coupé court à la conversation, Castiel s'était levé afin de mettre les restes du repas de midi en route. Il n'avait pas encore mangé et avait eu la confirmation que les autres avaient déjà dîné.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir son assiette qu'on toqua à la porte de façon la moins douce possible. Son frère ne changera jamais !

« Oh mon petit Cassou d'amouuuur. » Cria Gabriel en sautant dans ses bras, à peine la porte fut ouverte.  
« Gabe, tu m'étouffes... » Castiel avait toujours apprécié son frère, c'était le seul à l'avoir accepté tel qu'il était.  
« Bonsoir Castiel. » Fit Tobias avec un sourire charmeur.

Là, Castiel dut se retenir de hurler. Les problèmes commençaient.

« Bonsoir. Entrez, on va pas prendre racine ici. » Dit-il pour se donner une contenance.

Gabriel sauta tout de suite sur le canapé et regarda tout autour de lui.

« Rien n'a changé chez toi, c'est fou. » Remarqua-t-il.  
Castiel qui était parti à la cuisine revint avec un bol rempli de chocolat.  
« Voilà pourquoi c'est mon petit frère préféré. Il connaît trop bien mes goûts. » Castiel soupira et s'installa à côté de Gabriel, en face de Tobias.

Il était mal à l'aise avec Tobias depuis que ce dernier lui avait avoué ses sentiments. À l'époque, Castiel refusait catégoriquement d'être en couple. Mais maintenant, il voulait une tout autre personne. Il se souvint aussi que le jeune homme était reparti briser, et lui avait promis qu'il changerait et qu'à son retour Castiel tomberait dans ses bras.  
Il espérait que Tobias avait mûri et surtout oublié sa promesse. C'était peine perdu lorsqu'il remarque le regard du jeune homme sur lui, ainsi que la façon dont il s'était installé pour se mettre en valeur. Le week-end allait être terriblement long.

Du côté des Winchester, Sam s'était endormi après avoir répondu au dernier sms de Castiel. Les deux jeunes avaient l'habitude que l'un ou l'autre s'endort, passant alors outre le manque de réponse.  
Dans ce cas-là, Castiel aurait préféré que son ami reste éveillé.

« Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ? » Demanda Gabriel en s'étirant sur le canapé.  
« Fais comme chez toi Gaby. » Répondit Castiel alors qu'il revenait de la cuisine.

Zut, si Gaby allait prendre une douche, cela voulait dire qu'il allait être seul avec Tobias... Tout était contre lui ce soir. Et pourtant l'idée de céder aux avances du jeune homme lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, cependant, elle ne durait jamais longtemps, les beaux yeux verts de Dean s'infiltraient dans ses pensées.

« Alors, quoi de neuf Castiel ? » Demanda Tobias.  
« Pas grand-chose à part le lycée et toi ? Tu as fini tes études non ? » Répondit par politesse Castiel.

Tobias le détaillait du regard, s'en était désagréable pour le brun.

« Oui, ça fait 2 mois maintenant, j'attends plusieurs réponses pour un boulot, mais bon de nos jours c'est assez compliqué. Tu n'as pas changé en tout cas. »  
« J'imagine bien. Toi par contre tu as changé. » Castiel ne connaissait pas encore la quête de l'emploi, étant donné qu'il travaillait déjà et que ce n'est pas tout à fait lui qui avait trouvé.

« J'en avais marre des cheveux longs et blonds. Donc sur un coup de tête je suis passé chez le coiffeur. »

Il avait abandonné son style surfer pour un style plus... Urbain, plus comme les autres.

« C'est ta mère qui a dû hurler non ? » Demanda Castiel en plaisantant.  
« Quand je lui ai dit que c'était pour avoir plus de chances de te plaire, elle m'a encouragé. » Fit-il en regardant le brun droit dans les yeux.

Castiel frissonna, mais pas de plaisir, Tobias devait être sacrément amoureux pour faire tout ça, ou bien sacrément con. Il ne le savait pas, en tout cas, le problème numéro 1 allait commencer.

« Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais de ça. » Fit Castiel, le regard sévère.  
« Et moi je t'ai promis qu'un jour tu tomberais dans mes bras ! Tu n'as personne de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de sortir avec moi ? » Insista-t-il.

Castiel se frotta l'arrête du nez, pourquoi diable ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'eux deux ça ne marcherait jamais ? Et pas que parce que Dean entrait dans l'équation, non. Castiel ne pouvait supporter le comportement du garçon lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose. Il était du genre superficiel, le genre de personne qui a besoin qu'on le remarque. Castiel fuyait ce genre de comportement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda un Gabriel avec les cheveux dégoulinant.  
« Il me demandait juste comment ça allait les cours. » Fit Castiel en fusillant Tobias du regard.  
« N'importe quoi, arrê... »  
« Tu ne veux pas prendre une douche ? » Lui proposa Gabriel voyant clair dans le jeu de son ami.

Tobias se leva avec rage et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau.

« Alors ? Toujours le même scénario ? » Demanda Gabriel compatissant.  
« M'en parle pas, à l'entendre, on dirait que c'est tout à fait normal que je sorte avec lui.  
« M'ouai, ignore le, et il se calmera. » Répondit-il en piquant un bonbon.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. Ça se voyait que ce n'était pas de Gabriel dont il était amoureux le Tobias.

« Bon et sinon les cours ? Je dois venir mettre une raclée à ce con de Winchester ? » Demanda-t-il.  
« Pas besoin, crois-moi. » Fit Castiel en souriant.  
« J'ai loupé un épisode ? » La tête de Gabriel valait toutes les soirées du monde.  
« Tu as raté un sacré épisode. Je te raconterais mais pas maintenant, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Gaby. »  
« Bonne nuit. »

Tobias sortit de la douche peu de temps après que Castiel se soit couché, alors qu'il allait également se coucher, Gabriel le rattrapa.

« Arrête de tourner autour de mon cousin. » Lui dit-il tout de suite.  
« J'ai le droit de sortir avec si je veux, il est avec personne que je sache. » Fit Tobias légèrement énervé.  
« Justement non, tu ne sortiras pas avec, je te laisserais pas le mettre dans ton pieu et le jeter par la suite. Là tu rêves. » Fit Gabriel menaçant.  
« Tout de suite les grands mots. Puis s'il dit oui, faudra pas m'en tenir responsable, il est assez grand. » Fit Tobias d'un air mauvais.  
« Je te jure que si tu touches à un seul cheveu de mon cousin tu auras affaire à moi. » Le menaça-t-il.

Tobias hocha la tête et partit dans la chambre.  
 _Je le mettrais dans mon lit, que Gabriel le veuille ou non._ Se dit-il.

Un réveil sonna, il est 8h30 et un jeune homme avait l'air d'être vachement motivé.  
« Aller Sammy, on se bouge. » Gueula Dean dans le couloir. Sortir allait lui faire du bien, aller voir sa mère aussi.  
« Deeeean, il est à peine 8h30. » Maugréa Sam qui n'était pas prêt pour un réveil pareil.

8h30  
Sam :

Au secours, je vais tuer Dean, 8h30 et il braille déjà dans toute la maison.  
Je veux dormiiiiiiiir.

Sam savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, mais bon, s'il voulait mettre son plan en action, il devait le commencer tout de suite.

« On a de la route à faire, je te signale ! » Fit Dean en passant sa tête dans la chambre de son frère.

Sam tira la couette sur sa tête.

« Ouai mais même... »

Sortir du lit fut difficile, une demi-heure après, ils étaient prêts à partir.

« Bon le programme est simple. On doit rouler jusqu'au cimetière, ce qui mettra environ 2h-2h30. Et ensuite on ira manger. Ça te va comme ça ? » Demanda Dean.  
« Pas de soucis. En route ! »

Les frères Winchester s'installèrent dans la voiture, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne, ils se parlaient normalement, comme deux frères ce qui étonna Sam au début, mais il en profita néanmoins.

« Tu as le droit de choisir la musique, exceptionnellement et que parce que je me sens de bonne humeur. » Fit Dean.

Sam serait tombé de son siège s'il n'était pas attaché, et la porte fermé. Dean n'a JAMAIS voulu que Sam décide pour la musique. Il hésita à regarder si son frère n'avait pas de température.  
Dean le regardait du coin de l'œil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sam opta pour du Nirvana, il appréciait le groupe et de toute façon il n'avait aucune envie de se casser la tête.

« C'est parti ! »

9h10  
Sam :

Je crois que Dean est vraiment malade ! J'ai eu le droit de choisir la musique, et il ne me regarde pas comme s'il voulait me couper les cheveux ou la tête.  
Tu penses que je dois m'inquiéter ?  
C'est VRAIMENT inquiétant je trouve...  
Tu dors encore ?

Les vibrations du téléphone sur la table de chevet eut raison du sommeil de Castiel qui sortit la main de son lit avec paresse.

9h30  
Sam :

Maintenant il chante et tape sur le volant. Rendez-moi mon frère ! C'est un alien que j'ai, je te jure ! Tu le reconnaîtrais pas non plus.

Castiel soupira et laissa tomber son portable sur le matelas à côté de lui, sans oublier de désactiver le vibreur. Il était trop tôt pour sa tête, il n'avait pas encore envie de réfléchir, de plus, il savait que personne n'était debout dans la maison, il pouvait profiter du silence pour se rendormir. Malheureusement, maintenant que Sam venait de mentionner Dean, cela lui coupa toute envie de dormir. Il ne voulait pas rêver du blond, ne voulait pas le voir dans sa tête.

Il se leva, bu un verre d'eau et voyant qu'il ne tenait vraiment pas debout, il se rendormit comme une masse.

Il était assis, la tête entre les genoux. Une nouvelle journée de cours commençait, encore des heures qui passeraient pendant qu'il le regarderait. Ce garçon qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête, ni de son cœur. Mais Castiel était fatigué de courir après un fantôme. De courir après celui qui ne le regarderait jamais comme lui le faisait, ni ne l'aimerait. Il frissonna et resserra sa prise sur ses genoux. Pourquoi son cœur continuer à le vouloir ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas passer à autre chose ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu veux au fond de toi. Lui répondit son âme.  
\- Tu veux qu'il te prenne dans ses bras, qu'il t'embrasse de ce doux baiser que tu attends depuis tout ce temps. Lui dit son cœur.  
\- Mais maintenant je ne le veux plus ! Je veux pouvoir souffler, et respirer même quand il est juste à côté de moi. Fit le brun.

\- Que qui soit à côté de toi ? Demanda une voix près de son oreille.

Un nouveau frisson, il résista à l'envie de lever la tête. C'était _sa voix._

\- Personne. Fit-il lâchement.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si triste, Cas ? Le garçon voulait peut-être sa mort.

\- Il est triste parce que son âme pleure. Fit une voix que le garçon ne pouvait entendre.  
\- N'oublies pas que son cœur pleure également ! Rajouta une seconde voix.  
\- Surtout il faut bien lui dire, à ce garçon. Que c'est de sa faute. Firent les deux voix en même temps.

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Fit la voix du brun en tressautant. Les nerfs lâchaient, les larmes coulaient.  
\- Hey Cas, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui est n'importe quoi ? Demanda le garçon en s'accroupissant pour être plus près du brun.  
\- L'amour. C'est n'importe quoi. Répondit Castiel.  
\- Ce que tu dis, c'est n'importe quoi. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Redemanda-t-il.

Castiel releva la tête et tout en regardant le garçon il hurla :

…

Le jeune photographe se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et en hurlant un ''je t'aime'' dans sa chambre. Il rejeta sa couette en boule et s'assit, les jambes contre la poitrine. Dean le rendait complètement fou. Même ses rêves devenaient fou.

Les Winchester arrivèrent à 11h35 au cimetière, ils avaient fait une halte chez un fleuriste qui par miracle était ouvert un dimanche matin.

Ils sortirent de la voiture sans un mot et se dirigèrent vers la tombe de leur mère.

« On y était plus venu depuis un longtemps, tu ne trouves pas ? » Demanda Sam, pour essayait de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était tout d'un coup alourdi.  
« C'est vrai, on devrait venir plus souvent. » Soupira Dean. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots, il le savait, encore moins quand il devait exprimer ses sentiments.

Devant la tombe de Mary Winchester, ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, adressant certainement une prière, un mot ou autres à leur mère, chacun dans l'intimité de sa tête.  
C'est Sam qui posa en premier ses fleurs, des pensés. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son aîné, il remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas fini, les yeux toujours fermés mais le visage serein. Sam espérait que son frère ne retomberait pas dans un cycle de déprime.

« Tu peux retourner à la voiture si tu veux, je vais rester encore un moment. » Fit Dean en entendant son frère bouger.  
Comprenant l'invitation implicite de son frère, Sam retourna à la voiture et remit la musique en fond sonore.  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment connu sa mère, il y était donc un peu moins attaché que Dean, parfois il trouvait ce sentiment bizarre et se demandait s'il n'avait pas un souci. Finalement il comprit qu'il ne devait pas trop se creuser la tête. Il regarda ses messages en attendant Dean.

10h30  
Castiel :

Profites-en ! On fera une chasse à l'alien quand tu reviendras.  
Ici c'est l'horreur, j'ai même pas envie de sortir de ma chambre.  
Vous voulez pas venir ce soir à la maison ? Ça m'aiderait vraiment !

11h  
Castiel :

Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le tuer. Il est sorti de la chambre torse nue dans le seul but d'essayer de me faire craquer. Pourquoi dois-je me coltiner ça dès le matin ? Puis en plus à côté de Dean c'est une crevette.  
Sam aide-moi, je vais finir par déprimer.  
D'ailleurs oublies pas de répondre à mon invite, je pense que pizza ça serait cool.

Sam sourit, les messages de Castiel le faisaient bien rire. Il connaissait Tobias depuis quelque temps maintenant et avait déjà remarqué son comportement vis-à-vis de Castiel. De plus, il compatissait, avoir un mec aussi lourd aux baskets était tout sauf plaisant. Il regarda en direction de Dean qui n'avait pas bougé et lui répondit.

12h12  
Sam :

Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, je peux pas te répondre dans l'immédiat par rapport à ton invit', Dean n'est pas avec moi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il dira non, et sinon je le forcerais !  
Tient bon, je vais essayer un truc, je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera, on verra bien. Ne tue personne Cas et arrête de baver sur le corps de mon frère. C'est vraiment gênant !  
Du côté de Dean, le silence était lourd. Le jeune homme cherchait encore ses mots, il avait besoin de vider son sac. Il avait besoin de sentir la présence de sa mère.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, je pense que tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir par rapport à ce que j'ai fait, par rapport à mon comportement. Je n'ai pris conscience que très récemment, je n'y avais pas fait attention. Je voulais pas m'en prendre à Sammy, c'est mon frère et je l'aime. » Il fut une pause et souffla sur ses mains. C'était dur de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Il devait le faire. « Tu sais, c'est plus pareil depuis que tu es partie. Au début, je fermais les yeux, ta disparition était trop fraîche, mais petit à petit j'ai vu la différence s'installer. Papa, n'avait des yeux que pour Sam. Sam était le meilleur pour tout. Peu importe ce que je faisais, papa ne l'encourageait que lui. Et puis j'ai fini par haïr papa, puis Sammy. Ça faisait moins mal de les haïr. Puis vint le jour où papa partit. Il m'avait dit en dernier mot que c'était à cause de moi qu'il partait, que je pourrais le dire à Sam que c'est de ma faute. »

Dean fit un sourire amer en se remémorant se souvenir.

« Puis je suis un salaud, un crétin, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Et je suis sortie avec cette fille. Et tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui je m'imagine très bien ce que tu m'aurais dit. Tu m'aurais dit : ''Dean, fais attention mon chéri, cette fille ne te veut que du mal.'' Et alors on se serait pris la tête, une sacrée dispute. Et après tout ça je t'aurais simplement dit : ''Tu avais raison maman. Elle m'a fait sombrer plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. »

Dean était tendu, il avait besoin d'extraire sa colère, sa peine. Il avait besoin de taper dans quelque chose, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Aujourd'hui je suis venu pour m'excuser, auprès de toi. Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'as élevé, parce que je suis devenu ce qu'on peut appeler ''un fils indigne''. J'ai réfléchi depuis 1 semaine, oui j'ai mis du temps à comprendre. J'ai la tête dure, il paraît que je tiens ça de toi. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que Sammy n'y était pour rien dans tout ça. Le pauvre, il n'avait rien fait, il avait 4 ans et aujourd'hui il n'a plus vraiment de souvenir de toi. C'est dur maman. Dur parce que j'ai besoin de te parler, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je dois faire pour Sammy et pas que lui. »

Une fit une plus longue pause, ce qu'il allait admettre aujourd'hui fut le laborieux travail de beaucoup de jours, de plusieurs mois aussi, sûrement.

« J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce garçon, qui est insupportable avec ses yeux trop bleu et sa voix trop grave. Celui qui me met dans tous mes états à chaque fois que je le vois. Par peur, je m'en suis pris à lui, parce que je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais autant en sa présence. Alors j'ai fait croire à tous que c'était parce que c'était l'ami de Sammy, et que parce que j'étais en colère contre mon frère, je pouvais m'en prendre à ses amis. Mais ce n'était pas ça. _Non ça n'était pas ça du tout._ »

Dean avait envie de rire, envie de pleurer, il avait chaud, froid. Mais il tint bon.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de toi maman, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'arrive plus à contenir se trop plein de sentiments. Depuis qu'on travaille ensemble, il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas envie de l'embrasser, de lui faire comprendre qu'il est important pour moi. Mais j'ai peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, y arriverais-je ? J'ai l'impression que j'arriverais juste à le blesser plus qu'il ne l'est. D'ailleurs je dis ça mais même en étant honnête avec lui, il ne me croirait pas, j'ai trop joué au con. »

Il soupira bruyamment, regarda le ciel, il faisait gris aujourd'hui mais ne pleuvait pas.  
« Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un, mais genre, vraiment aimer. Et ça me terrifie. Ce n'est même pas le regard des autres, mais celui de Sammy et du tient. Papa... Ne compte plus. J'ai haï Sammy par sa faute, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Dis-moi, Maman. Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours, même si j'aime un mec ? Et ce que Sam l'accepterait ? C'est tellement compliqué tout ça. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Mais il attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il sentait le besoin d'attendre.  
Soudain le vent se leva, et comme une caresse il passa sur son visage. Les larmes coulèrent, un sourire apparaissait. Une réponse.

« Merci Maman. Je t'aime fort. »

Dean déposa le bouquet de roses à côté des fleurs de son frère et après un dernier regard vers le ciel, il retourna à la voiture.  
12h35  
Sam :

Je me demande ce que peut faire Dean, ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'il y est.  
Ça ne sera pas trop tard pour la réponse hein ? Puis au pire, fait comme si on venait, de toute façon comme je te l'ai dit, je le forcerai !

12h36  
Castiel :

Il a peut-être besoin d'être seul ?  
Je pense pas que tu devrais le forcer, surtout si vous revenez du cimetière où est votre mère, tu ne crois pas ?

12h36 :  
Sam :

Oui, je pense que tu as raison, enfin, il arrive, je vais lui demander quand même.

« Bon, on va manger un bout ? » Demanda Dean sans se tourner vers son frère.  
Sam ne fit aucun commentaire par rapport aux yeux rouges de son frère.  
« On y va, mon estomac crie famine en plus. » Plaisanta Sam.

« Dépêchons-nous alors, j'ai pas très envie d'entendre le cri d'un élan qui meurt de faim. » Se moqua gentiment Dean.

Il démarra la voiture et ne mit pas de musique cette fois.

« Au fait, Castiel nous invite à manger une pizza ce soir chez lui, il y a son cousin et un de ses amis. » Fit Sam innocemment.  
« Pourquoi pas ? On ne refuse jamais une pizza en plus ! » Répondit trop joyeusement Dean au goût de Sam.  
« D'acc, je le préviens alors. On va manger au dinner de d'habitude ? »

12h40  
Sam :

C'est bon pour ce soir ! Faudra que tu te fasses beau pour lui, n'est-ce pas Cas ?  
D'ailleurs, il avait l'air un peu trop joyeux quand il a répondu, je te dis que ça cache quelque chose !

« Je pense oui, ou bien tu voulais manger autre part ? » Demanda Dean en tournant la tête vers son cadet.  
« Non non, c'est parfait ! » Lui répondit Sam en souriant.

12h41  
Castiel :

Dis pas n'importe quoi... Des fois je me dis que céder à Tobias n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.  
Enfin bon, je vais prévenir les autres que vous venez ce soir. C'est Gabriel qui va être content de te voir.  
Et promis, j'essayerais de ne pas de tuer l'autre.

12h42  
Sam :

Tu te contredis tout seul Cas. D'abord tu penses céder et maintenant tu vas essayer de pas le tuer ?  
Je te le dis, tu es accro à mon frère !

12h42  
Castiel :

Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je l'avais remarqué tout seul ! Merci bien.

Sam ricana en voyant le dernier message de son ami ce qui attisa la curiosité de l'aîné. Son plan allait-il fonctionner ?

« Pourquoi tu ricanes comme ça, Samantha ? » Demanda Dean.  
« Arrête avec ce surnom débile ! Cas est en train de se faire draguer par le pote à son cousin. Je le plains. Mais en même temps j'essaye de l'aider. » Fit-il en attendant très attentivement la réponse de son frère.

Après un court instant, Dean finit par répondre.

« Il n'est pas assez grand pour remballer ce mec sans ton aide Samantha ? »

BINGO. Sam fit un grand sourire pour lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est ok ou pas. C'est pour ça. » Fit innocemment Sam.

Encore un court instant, un peu plus long peut être. Sam aperçu ce qu'on pouvait appeler de la jalousie refoulée. Il le savait, son frère n'était pas insensible à son ami. Son plan marchait à merveille.

« Hum, au pire ça le regarde lui. »

 _Mais bien sûr mon cher frère._ Se dit Sam.  
Comme s'il allait croire à son gros bobard. Ça te regarde aussi, indirectement Dean.

12h55  
Sam :

Bingo ! Tu peux préparer ton offensive pour ce soir, parce que crois-moi, apprendre que Tobias te drague n'enchante vraiment pas Dean !

12h56  
Castiel :

Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore. Écoute Sam c'est gentil mais je sais très bien que ton frère est 1000% hétéro !

12h57  
Sam :

Hin hin, toi écoutes moi. Quand je lui ai dit que Tobias te draguait et que j'essayais de t'aider, il m'a demandé si tu n'étais pas assez grand pour dire NON toi-même.  
Ça veut tout dire, pour lui, toi et Tobias c'est NON.  
Puis quand je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas sûr par rapport à ta réponse, tu aurais dû voir sa tête. Épique !

12h59  
Castiel :

Je sais pas. On verra ce soir, mais je reste quand même persuadé que tu te fais des films. Mais j'apprécie vraiment ton aide.

Castiel énervait Sam dans ces moments. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas comprendre que c'était possible ?  
Eh bien tant pis, ce soir il lui sortira son fameux : ''Je te l'avais dit''. En espérant bien sûr que son plan sera parfait.

Les garçons mangèrent rapidement et l'après-midi passa rapidement pour la plus grande joie de Sam.  
L'opération cupidon allait pouvoir continuer, maintenant qu'une grosse partit était faite.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la deuxième partie. Vous allez souvent lire ''PD'', c'est pour moi l'une des pires insultes envers les gays, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu la mettre en avant. C'est vrai que déjà dans ma fiction ''Je serai toujours là'' (que je compte reprendre bientôt, j'espère) Anna à le mauvais rôle, j'avoue ne pas la porter dans mon cœur et pour ce rôle je n'avait personne d'autre sous la main.

Voilà j'espère que cette deuxième partie vous plairas.

Toujours pareil, désolé pour les fautes.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dean et lui arrivèrent vers 18h, bien sûr, Sam n'avait fait aucune remarque à son frère par rapport à sa longue, extrêmement longue douche qu'il avait prise.

Sam toqua et ce fut Gabriel qui vint ouvrir.

« Sammamy est làààààà. » Fit Gabriel en lui sautant littéralement dessus.  
« Salut Gabriel. » Fit-il en rigolant. Il avait l'habitude des surnoms du garçon et de son comportement.

Dean en resta bouche bée. Qui accueillait les gens comme ça ?

Gabriel finit par lâcher Sam et tendit la main à Dean.

« Je présume que tu dois être Dean. » Fit-il  
« Tu présumes bien. » Répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Les 3 garçons entrèrent au salon. Sur la table étaient posés des apéritifs salés ainsi que des bouteilles de bière.

« Cassie est à la cuisine il va arriver. » Les prévient Gabriel.

Tobias arriva au même moment dans la pièce et tendit la main à Sam.

« Salut Sam, ça faisait longtemps. » Fit-il poliment.  
« Salut, 3 ou 4 mois je crois, le temps passe vite. » Il lui serra la main par politesse puis alla dans la cuisine rejoindre Castiel.

Tobias regarda Dean un instant puis lui tendit la main.

« Tu es le frère de Sam c'est ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il.  
« C'est ça, je suis Dean, enchanté. »

Ils se serrèrent la main par simple politesse.

Dans la cuisine, Sam avait déjà tout raconté une nouvelle fois à Castiel et devait à présent le pousser pour qu'il sorte le bout de son nez des fourneaux. Il finit par y arriver en le menaçant d'envoyer directement Dean, et alors ils seraient seuls dans la cuisine. Castiel avait presque couru pour sortir de la pièce sous le rire de Sam.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Sam ! » Râla-t-il en allant au salon, le cadet Winchester juste derrière lui.

Castiel alla saluer Dean en essayant de ne pas faillir en regardant lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. C'est Gabriel qui les coupa les mettant mal à l'aise.

« Bon, on peut commencer l'apéro, j'ai faim ! » Se plaignit Gabriel.

Cela défigea Dean et Castiel et ils reprirent pied dans la réalité.

« Tu peux attaquer Gabriel. » Répondit son cousin.

Dean alla s'asseoir dans le canapé qui était juste à côté de lui.

« Gaby, je peux te parler un instant ? Avant que tu dévores tout ? » Se moqua Sam.  
« C'est bien parce que c'est toi, Samymoose. »

Les deux garçons se levèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine. Laissant les 3 autres au salon.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Gabe. » Fit très sérieusement Sam en entrant dans la pièce.  
« Mon aide ? Vraiment ? Tu sais que ce ne sera pas gratuit, hum ? » Sam releva un sourcil et soupira.  
« On en reparlera après, de ton prix. Il faut que j'arrive à caser mon frère avec Cas. »

Gabriel fit de gros yeux, et sa bouche était vraiment grande ouverte.

« Attends, tu te fous de moi là. Cassie, MON Cassie avec ton frère ?! »  
« Chhhhhh. Je sais, ça paraît fou, mais crois-moi, ces deux-là s'aiment. Ça m'a aussi surpris en découvrant pour mon frère. »

Gabriel y réfléchit plus d'une fois.

« Bon, si ça permet d'empêcher Tobias. Pourquoi pas. Mais ça ne me fait pas super plaisir non plus. C'est de Dean qu'on parle là, Samsquatch. »  
« Je sais, mais, il a fait beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers jours, ça me fait presque peur même. Tu es contre le fait que Tobias sorte avec Castiel aussi ? » Sam fut surpris, Tobias était l'ami de Gabriel pourtant.

Gabriel soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tobias a beaucoup changé, et il veut Cassie que dans son plumard, pas plus. »

« Oh l'enfoiré ! » Rageât Sam.  
« T'inquiète, je l'ai prévenu qu'il n'avait pas intérêt. »

Sam parla de son plan à Gabriel, qui lui promis de l'aider, il ne pouvait par contre pas lui promettre le succès de son plan.

Du côté du salon, l'ambiance n'était pas super. Dean était plutôt énervé car une certaine personne le regardait d'une drôle de façon. Pour rester poli il ne fit aucune remarque, cependant, l'envie y était.  
De son côté, Castiel était et énervé et mal à l'aise. Il avait remarqué les regards de Tobias envers Dean, et le fait d'avoir Dean dans la même pièce que lui et juste à côté le rendait nerveux.

« J'ai faim ! » Fit Gabriel en revenant.  
Castiel lui lança un regard de soulagement et de remerciement.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans l'autre canapé et ils purent enfin commencer l'apéro.

« On a fait des pizzas aux poulets et aux merguez. » Les informa Castiel.  
« On n'avait que ça sous la main aussi. » Rigola Gabriel.  
« En tout cas c'est gentil de nous avoir invité. » Fit Sam.  
« Yup merci. » Fit Dean.

Le temps aidant, Castiel était un peu moins crispé du fait d'être à côté de Dean par contre les regards de Tobias n'avaient pas tout à fait cesser.

« Eh Sam, comment va les cours ? » Demanda soudainement Tobias au cadet Winchester.

Cette fois ce fut Gaby qui grinçait des dents. Un regard vers Castiel et ce dernier compris tout de suite. Tobias était en trop dans cette pièce on dirait.

« Franchement, au début je pensais que ça allait être super-compliqué, mais finalement ça va plutôt bien. » Répondit Sam.  
« C'est normal, t'es un intello. » Fit Dean après avoir sortit son fameux ''hmph''.  
« C'est vrai que tu as sauté quelques classes. Tu as quoi, 2 ans de moins que Dean non ? » Demanda Tobias.  
« Ouai, mais bon, c'est pas pour autant que je suis un intello. » Bouda Sam en fusillant son frère du regard.

Gabriel rigola, et Sam le fusilla aussi du regard.

« Ce n'est pas grave Sam, au moins on est dans la même classe. »  
« Ouai mais avoir mon frère avec c'est pas le luxe ! » Riposta Sam en levant un sourcil vers Dean.

Sam se pencha à l'oreille de Gabriel pour lui demander quelque chose, ce dernier répondit négativement de la tête. Seul Castiel y fit attention et lança un regard interrogateur à son ami.

« Hey, sympa pour moi, puis je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui as sauté des classes pas Cas, donc dans tous les cas j'aurais été avec lui en cours. »

« Ouai bah si Benny t'aurait pas aidé pour les examens, t'aurait redoublé ! »  
« Je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux du fait que je sois avec vous en cours ! » S'offusqua faussement Dean.

Gabriel se marrait intérieurement tout en grignotant des minis-pizzas. Tobias lui écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

« Mais non, mais même à la cantine on mange ensemble maintenant, je te jure, bientôt on va vivre tous les 3 ensembles hein ! » Se moqua Sam.

Double victoire. Dean frissonna en y pensant et Tobias fronça les sourcils. Sam énumérait toutes les fois où Dean et Castiel étaient ensemble. Au départ, il voulait énerver Tobias, le garçon ne savait pas que Dean était dans la classe de Castiel et apparemment il semblait jalouser Dean, allait savoir pourquoi. Personne sauf Gabriel maintenant, ne savait que Castiel avait des sentiments pour Dean.

« Heu... C'est par où les toilettes ? » Demanda Dean.

Gabriel lui indiqua, tandis que Castiel alla à la cuisine pour mettre la pizza au four. Cependant, Tobias se leva pour aller le rejoindre. Gabriel serra les dents et Sam lui donna un coup pour qu'il se taise.

« Faut juste que Dean ne mette pas trop de temps... » Fit Sam un peu inquiet.

Dans la cuisine, Tobias essayait de se rapprocher de Castiel, mais ce dernier ayant vu son petit jeu, faisait en sorte de s'éloigner sans que cela fasse suspect. Ils étaient séparés par la table, Castiel dos à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour te plaire ! » Commença Tobias.  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois. J'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi, je ne t'aime pas comme ça. » Castiel avait croisé les bras.  
« Qu'est-ce qui manque alors pour que tu dises enfin oui ? » S'énerva Tobias.

Castiel le fusilla du regard, il ne comprenait pas quoi dans sa phrase ?

Du côté du salon, Sam commençait sérieusement à stresser, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, et espérait que Tobias ne tente rien.

Dean sortit enfin des toilettes, alors qu'il allait se rasseoir Gabriel le coupa dans son élan.

« Je vais mettre ma fierté de côté pour cette fois, alors écoute-moi bien, à ta place, j'irais tout de suite dire à Cassie ce que je ressens avant qu'un connard qui pense qu'au cul de ce même garçon ne prend ta place. Capiche ? »  
Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite, puis il y eut comme une illumination et il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Avant de déboucher dans la cuisine, il y a une sorte de petit couloir, ce qui permit à Dean de ne pas tout de suite se montrer. Il voyait Castiel de dos, qui regardait vers la droite, l'endroit où se trouvait probablement le connard en personne.

« Tu es amoureux pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas. N'est-ce pas ? » Fit Tobias en arquant un sourcil.  
« Que je le sois ou non, ça ne te regarde en rien. » Répondit-il froidement.  
« Admettons que tu ne le sois pas, rien ne t'empêcherait de jouer avec moi. Tu es majeur, consentent. »  
« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. »  
« De toute façon je le sais que tu en pinces pour l'autre, pas vrai _Cas_ ? » Fit Tobias pour pousser Castiel dans ses derniers retranchements.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait comme ça, et ça ne plut ni à Castiel que Tobias ait osé l'appeler comme ça, ni Dean qui écoutait tout depuis tout avant.

« Oh vu ta tête j'ai touché un point sensible, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait que lui qui t'appelait comme ça. »

« Je t'interdis de... »

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dean le retourna, les deux mains sur ses épaules, il eut juste le temps d'entendre sa voix lui dire de ne pas le frapper que le Winchester l'embrassait passionnément sous le regard rageur de Tobias qui sortit en fulminant de la pièce.  
Castiel resta immobile un court instant, le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait puis il répondit au baiser de Dean en passant une main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour l'approfondir. Les mains de Dean descendirent sur sa taille et vinrent l'enserrer contre lui.

Au salon, Tobias avait pris sa veste et était sorti en claquant violemment la porte. Sam se retourna vers Gabriel pour faire un high five. Gabriel attrapa alors la main de Sam et le tira à lui pour y déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.  
Sam le regarda choqué.

« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas gratuit. » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Pour Sam, ce contact était assez et pas assez. Il regarda le jeune homme tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, obtenant ce qu'il cherchait à avoir.

Gabriel s'était jeté sur ses lèvres après avoir observé le manège du cadet. Ils s'embrassèrent comme des damnés.

« Le piégeur piégé. » Fit Gabriel entre deux baisers.  
« Il ne va pas s'en plaindre. » Sourit Sam.  
« C'est sûr, puis ça sera moins compliqué et long à la détente que pour les deux autres.  
« Tu es méchant avec eux ! » Rigola Sam.

Finalement ce fut une bonne soirée. Qui avait mieux fini que commencé.

Dean et Castiel retournèrent au salon et un hum hum se fit entendre. Les deux garçons se lâchèrent sans grande conviction.

« On vous dérange pas trop ? » Demanda Dean en levant un sourcil.  
« On en reparle, Dean ? » Lui lança Sam avec un sourire moqueur.

Castiel sourit derrière Dean et Sam fut heureux pour lui.

« Bon, on se la mange cette pizza ? » Fit Gabriel qui s'était rassis convenablement et avait sa bière à la main.  
« Encore heureux ! Je meurs de faim. » Firent Sam et Castiel en même temps.

Ils s'essayèrent tous en rigolant et mangèrent enfin leur pizza.  
La soirée continua avec une bonne ambiance, entre fous rires, pari débile et gage. Le temps passait vite, et ils durent déjà se quitter.

Castiel était emprisonné dans les bras de Dean, la tête du jeune homme dans son cou. Le souffle de Dean sur sa peau le faisait frissonner.

« Y me faudra peut-être un peu de temps au lycée, je sais pas. Alors si jamais... »  
« T'en fais pas Dean, je comprends. » Castiel caressait doucement la nuque de Dean. Il pouvait ENFIN le faire ! Il croyait encore rêver.  
« Pour le surnom... Je... tu... » Dean ne savait pas trop comment s'exprimer sur le coup.  
« Tu nous a écouté ? » Fit Castiel en rougissant.  
« Heu... Oui ? » Rigola Dean.  
« Tu sais, ça m'a vraiment énervé quand il m'a appelé comme ça. Je sais pas, c'était pas toi, ça m'a fait bizarre... »  
« Je comprends, j'ai pas supporté non plus. »

Sam arriva dans le salon, ça caillait dehors, et il en avait marre d'attendre.

« Bon vous pouvez vous lâcher ? On a cours demain, c'est pas comme si vous allez plus vous revoir ! »  
« C'est bon j'arrive Sammy. » Soupira Dean.  
« on se voit demain. » Fit Castiel en le serrant contre lui.  
« Je t'aime Cas. »

Castiel embrassa Dean, ne pouvant répondre à cause de l'émotion. Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois avant que Dean ne le lâche et sorte. Sam était déjà dehors à l'attendre.

Sam était vraiment content pour cette soirée, mais là il était vraiment crevé ! Il voulait retrouver son lit.  
Les bras de Gabriel se resserrèrent autour de lui et il frissonna de plaisir.

« Tu es si pressé que ça de me laisser tout seul ? » Lui demanda-t-il pour le taquiner.  
« N'importe quoi, mais je suis crevé Gabe. » Répondit-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« Je sais pas si c'est une excuse valable ça ! » Plaisanta Gabriel.  
« Promis, la prochaine fois je reste plus longtemps avec toi. » Promit Sam en l'embrassant sur le front.  
« Okay, je le note Samymoose ! »

Dean arriva à ce moment-là et ils se séparèrent. Tout le monde rentra chez soi et se coucha complètement lessivés.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se fit réveiller non pas par son réveil, mais plutôt par son téléphone qui fit un bruit horrible en vibrant sur la table de chevet.  
Dean ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, encore épuisé.

6h02  
John :

Sam ne répond pas au téléphone, il va bien j'espère ?  
Je passe ce soir, fais lui passer le message. Et oublies pas !

Pas de ''bonjour,''  
Pas de ''comment vas-tu ?''  
pas de ''bonne journée''

Que Sam, Sam et encore Sam et des mots désagréables. De quoi mettre de très _bonne_ humeur Dean.

Il dût calmer ses nerfs contre son père, contre Sammy. Repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère. Lutter contre la haine.  
 _Ça faisait mal._

Il partit prendre sa douche, s'habilla lentement, comme un zombie et alla manger un morceau. Ruminant ses pensées, ignorant son frère. Oubliant l'heure.

« L'heure. » Entendit-il de Sammy avant que ce dernier ne parte.

Dean sursauta 10 minutes après, regardant l'heure et remarquant qu'il était en retard. Foutue journée, foutu père.

Sam était arrivé et alla rejoindre Castiel et Benny qui étaient déjà aux casiers.

« Salut ! » Firent-ils à l'unisson.  
« Salut. » Répondit-il.

Il se plaça à côté de Castiel et chuchota :

« Dean n'avait pas l'air bien, je sais pas ce qu'il a. Donc je sais pas comment il sera en arrivant. »  
« Tu crois qu'il regrette pour hier soir ? » Demanda Castiel l'air peiné.  
« Tu te fais du mal là, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Je sais pas. » Répondit Sam.

15 minutes après, ils virent débarquer Dean. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur, ils le virent envoyer balader un mec avec un regard noir et s'approchait des garçons.  
En voyant Castiel, Dean sentit son estomac s'alléger un peu, pas assez à son goût. Mais c'était déjà ça.

Personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Castiel fut happé dans les bras de Dean qui le serra un peu trop fort.  
Benny les regarda avec de gros yeux puis interrogea Sam du regard. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et le garçon comprit. Il fut surpris mais heureux pour son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dean ? » Murmura Castiel à son oreille.

Dean sortit son portable de sa poche et le lança à son frère. Le message de John y figurait encore.

« J'ai pas entendu mon portable. Désolé Dean. » Sam connaissait la relation entre son frère et son père. D'habitude c'est à lui que s'adressait directement le patriarche.

Castiel lança un regard à Sam et celui-ci lui montra le message. Castiel le lu, tout en continuant de masser la nuque de Dean. Il avait remarqué que cela le calmait.

Castiel replaça le portable de Dean dans la poche arrière du jean du jeune homme. Il le sentit frissonner ce qui le fit sourire. Peu de temps après, Dean se détacha de Castiel, calmé. Il serra la main de Benny.

« Salut, désolé pour le vent. » Fit Dean gêné.  
« Pas de souci et, bonheur à vous deux. » Fit Benny en tapant sur l'épaule de Dean.

Les deux garçons rougirent violemment avant de bafouiller un merci. C'était hilarant.

Kévin, le délégué de la classe arriva devant la salle et prévint les élèves déjà présents que leur professeur sera absent pour la journée. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans le couloir.

« Absent ? Mais c'est génial ! Pas cours avant 10h et on finit à 14h30. J'adore cette prof. » Fit Benny tout content.

Sam s'essaya par terre en soupirant, il aurait pu dormir un peu plus.  
Castiel et Dean suivirent le mouvement aussitôt accompagné de Benny.

« Eh j'ai une idée, tu n'as qu'à faire ton tatouage aujourd'hui. » Proposa Dean à l'intention de Benny.  
« Ouai mais j'ai pas l'argent. » Remarqua Benny en cherchant son portefeuille.  
« On avisera t'inquiète. Cas, tu as toujours le croquis ? » Demanda-t-il à son petit ami.

Castiel tira son sac à dos à lui et chercha son bloc de dessin. Dean passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il vit défiler les dessins de Castiel.

« Il faudrait que je le refasse en grand et au propre. » Fit Castiel très sérieusement.

« Au pire, on a deux heures, donc tu as le temps. » Soupira Sam de désespoir.

Castiel hocha la tête et sortit sa trousse tandis que Benny partit passer un appel.

« Et dire que j'aurais pu dormir 2h de plus... » Râla Sam en plaquant sa tête contre les casiers froids.

Dean se moqua et dû lâcher Castiel qui devait chercher un truc dans son casier.

« N'empêche que tu te moque mais de nous deux c'est toi qui as plus l'air d'un zombie. » Se défendit Sam.

Dean grogna et attrapa Castiel pour le faire s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour le regarder dessiner.  
Sam mit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux. Un peu de musique le réveillerait peut être.

En revenant, Benny trouva Castiel incroyable et pour sûr ! Quand ils les avaient vu, il se demanda comment il pouvait réussir à dessiner alors que Dean le tenait fermement et l'embrasser dans le cou de temps à autre.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable Castiel. Comment tu peux dessiner aussi bien alors qu'il ne fait que bouger ? » Fit Benny admiratif.  
« Il ne me dérange pas, en plus c'est confortable donc autant en profiter. » Plaisanta le garçon en tournant la tête vers Benny.

Une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous bien les interrompus. Le tic-tic des talons aiguilles avait même fait ouvrir les yeux de Sam qui pourtant écoutait sa musique. Il enleva un écouteur pour suivre ce qui allait se passer.

« J'y crois pas, c'est pour lui que tu as cassé avec moi ? Pour te taper le plus gros PD du bahut ? Tu es vraiment tombé bien bas mon pauvre Dean. » Fit Anna en toisant les deux garçons du regard.

« Tu sais quoi ? En même pas un jour je suis plus heureux avec lui qu'avec toi pendant tout ce temps. Et si tu es trop conne pour comprendre, passe ton chemin. »

Quelques élèves qui passaient pour se rendre à leurs salles de cours s'arrêtèrent ce qui fit monter d'un cran la colère de Dean. Castiel lui, restait parfaitement calme, jonglant entre la conversation et l'avancement de son dessin. Benny voulait bien connaître son secret pour rester si calme.

« Fais gaffe Benny, bientôt ce sera toi qui finiras par devenir PD, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »  
« Je préfère devenir GAY plutôt que de sortir avec une pouffiasse comme toi ! » Répondit Benny.

Une dizaine d'étudiants étaient à présent rassemblés et Dean allait exploser.

« Non mais regardait celle-là, elle se prend pour qui ? » Fit une première étudiante.  
« Elle est jalouse parce que Dean a trouvé mieux qu'elle et qu'en plus c'est un mec ! » Fit une autre.  
« De toute façon elle veut toujours être le centre du monde. C'est pathétique. Laisses les tranquilles et va baver ailleurs ! » Fit un mec.

Dean était surpris de voir que tous prenaient plutôt parti pour Castiel et lui. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à la place d'Anna en tout cas.

« Moi je les trouve trop mignons en plus, pas toi ? » Demanda une fille à son amie.  
« C'est pas juste, moi aussi je voudrais la même relation qu'eux avec quelqu'un. » Répondit l'amie.

Castiel posa son crayon sur son bloc et leva les yeux vers Anna.  
« Anna, tu devrais partir je crois, parce que tu n'obtiendras rien du tout. Si tu n'es pas capable de voir au-delà de ton nombril, tu n'iras pas loin. Et ne me parle surtout pas d'amour. Parce que tu es très mal placé pour ça. » Fit Castiel Calmement.

Un OOOOOUUUUUHHHH s'éleva dans le groupement, une habitude qu'avaient les jeunes quand il y avait un ''clash'', habitude que Castiel n'avait jamais compris.  
Anna partit rouge de honte et en claquant ses talons aiguilles, elle poussa quelques filles au passage. Soudain on entendit un ''crack'' plus loin, l'un des talons venait de céder sous la colère de la jeune fille, laissant un fou rire général derrière elle.

Le groupement se dissipa petit à petit, on entendit des ''bien joué'', des ''bonheur'' puis on pouvait presque voir des étoiles dans les yeux de certaines filles qui apparemment semblaient adorer le duo. Ces dernières c'était assis non loin du groupe. Semblant attendre pour la salle d'à côté. On se serait cru dans un roman, ou une série pour adolescente.

Castiel reprit son dessin et soupira lorsqu'il vit un trait de travers. Toute cette agitation lui avait fait perdre le fil de son dessin.  
Dean lui avait frotté le dos pour l'encourager alors que Sam s'était levé pour s'asseoir à côté de Benny et entamer une discussion. Les 3 filles au loin semblaient les épier comme des paparazzis. Cela gêna légèrement Dean, mais tant qu'elles ne les dérangeaient pas ça irait.

« Prêt pour te faire tatouer ? » Demanda Sam à Benny.  
« J'ai un peu le trac, mais bon, je veux vraiment le faire ! » Répondit-il.

« Il va te falloir pas mal de courage, vu la grandeur du truc. » L'informa Dean.  
« Il sera fini d'ici 20-25 minutes. » Prévint Castiel.  
« Si Dean ne t'embête pas plus ! » Se moqua Sam.

Dean lui tira la langue comme un gosse et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Castiel qui frissonna.

« Deeeaaann... » Lui chuchota-t-il.

Dean ria doucement et reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

Sam regardait les filles et se demandait comment on pouvait rester juste pour voir un couple se bécoter.

« Je comprendrai jamais les filles. » Dit-il à Benny.  
« Moi non plus, mais apparemment tout ce qui vient du monde ''Gay'' leur plaît, puis déjà à la base elles devaient sûrement fantasmer sur l'un ou l'autre. » Répondit Benny.  
« Ouai mais au point de rester ? »  
« Si ça avait été deux filles, crois moi que je serais resté, et je leur proposerai même un plan à 3. Je suis sûr que tu es de mon avis Sam. » Fit Benny en rigolant.

« Tu es incorrigible Benny. » s'écria Dean en tournant la tête vers lui.  
« Toi retourne à ton prince charmant et arrête d'écouter les conversations des autres. Surtout qu'apparemment tu as un petit faible pour les mecs. » Souligna-t-il par référence au plan à 3 avec les filles.  
« Non mais tu perds ton temps avec Sammy aussi. » Fit Dean avec un sourire moqueur.

Benny regarda Dean puis Sam et écarquilla les yeux.

« Nooooon, toi aussi ? » Demanda Benny surpris. « Je suis le seul hétéro alors ? À moi toutes les filles alors. » S'exclama Benny enjoué.

Les 4 étudiants rigolèrent de bon cœur.

Castiel ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse de Dean, ce dernier l'enserra de ses bras.

« Tu as fini ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.  
« Huum, nah, mais les petits détails ça fatigue les yeux le matin. » Répondit-il doucement, savourant la sensation des bras de Dean autour de lui.

Benny pouvait entendre des ''trop de chance'' ou des ''je vais pleurer, pourquoi j'ai pas un copain aussi attentionné ?''  
Il allait commencer à prendre peur, allaient-elles revenir ? Ou bien elles attendaient vraiment pour la salle de classe ?

« Déstresse Benny, elles sont dans notre classe je te rappelle. » Fit Sam en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.  
« Sérieux, elles vont continuer pendant le cours alors ? »  
« J'espère pas pour elles, ça serait dommage de louper l'année à cause d'eux. » Rigola Sam.

Derniers coups de crayon et le dessin fut fini, pile au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Ils leur restaient 1h de libre et le ventre de Dean grogna horriblement.

« J'ai un petit creux je crois. » Fit-il alors que Castiel s'était levé pour se dégourdir les jambes.  
« Tu crois ? » Demanda le photographe en souriant. Il tendit la main vers Dean pour l'aider à se relever.

« On va manger un bout à la boulangerie du coin ? » Proposa Dean.

Ils acceptèrent tous et partirent sous les regards déçus des 3 jeunes filles.

Lorsque le cours commença, Dean eut comme la sensation que le sommeil voulait le kidnapper, par habitude, Castiel et Sam s'étaient assis devant, mais même si Dean essayait de faire des efforts, jamais il n'irait tout devant de plus, Benny était toujours à côté de lui et lui non plus n'était pas le genre à aller devant. Dean posa sa tête entre ses bras et s'endormit bercé par la voix monotone de leur prof d'histoire. Benny essayait de le réveiller avec des petites pichenettes ou des morceaux de gomme mais rien à faire, le Winchester dormait trop bien. Le professeur ne le remarqua pas, ou bien il en profitait de ne pas l'entendre pour pouvoir faire cours tranquillement, Benny n'en savait trop rien.

Benny se faisait vraiment chier, il regarda autour de lui pour observer les autres. La plupart essayer de suivre tant bien que mal le cours et il remarqua qu'il manquait Anna. Peut-être était-elle tellement morte de honte qu'elle était rentré chez elle. Allez savoir, ça fera des vacances au pire.

La sonnerie retentit mais le Winchester plongé dans son sommeil ne l'entendit pas. Benny ne savait pas si lui en coller une derrière la tête passerait sans conséquence.

Sam et Castiel se retournèrent en même temps pour voir pourquoi Dean n'était pas le premier dehors, comme d'habitude. Ils virent Benny entrain d'essayer de le réveiller.

« Il dort depuis longtemps ? » Demanda Castiel.  
« Depuis le début du cours. Et rien à faire, il se réveille pas. Il pourrait y avoir un tremblement de terre une invasion de je ne sais quoi, ça changerais rien. » Fit Benny dépité, il avait faim et la file de la cantine était souvent trop longue.  
« C'est bizarre quand même. » Fit Sam en haussant les épaules.

Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à son frère et utilisa la méthode de secours, celle qui jusqu'à maintenant fonctionner, il devait peut-être s'en trouver une nouvelle juste au cas où, et il avait déjà une petite idée en tête sur laquelle.  
Arrivé à l'oreille de son aîné il s'y pencha.

« Dean, si tu ne te réveille pas tu n'auras pas petite tarte chérie. » fit doucement Sam tout en se reculant d'un coup pour ne pas se rendre d'un coup.

La technique marcha, comme d'habitude. Dean sursauta violemment et manqua de tomber de la chaise. Il lança un regard circulaire et soupira bruyamment.

« Depuis quand tu dors si bien au lycée toi ? » Demanda Sam en croisant les bras.  
« J'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit, et j'étais crevé. Puis c'est que de l'histoire ce n'est pas grave. »

Benny coupa court à la dispute et partit de la salle de classe. Le repas ne se faisait pas attendre !

Castiel sourit, se moquant un peu de la tête de Dean, chiffonné par le sommeil, ça lui rappelait lui quand il était arrivé au studio à moitié endormi.

Sam partit également, pour rattraper Benny sans doute.

« Debout la marmotte, il y en a qui ont faim. » Fit Castiel en attendant Dean.  
« Moi aussi j'ai faim ! » Fit Dean très sérieusement.  
« Tu as toujours faim Dean. » Se moqua Castiel une fois de plus.  
« Hey je trouve qu'en ce moment tu te moques beaucoup de moi, c'est pas très sympa ça ! » Grogna Dean pour la forme.

Castiel haussa les épaules et embrassa doucement Dean.

« Pardonné ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
« Hum, à moitié. Allons manger ! »

Castiel secoua la tête et rejoignit Dean qui était déjà à l'entrée de la salle.

« Heureusement que cet après-midi on a qu'une heure. » Se plaignit Dean en baillant.  
« Oui, et t'as intérêt à ne pas t'endormir cette fois, tu dois penser aux examens Dean. »

Ils arrivèrent à la cantine et vit Sam et Benny plus loin. En moins de deux, Dean et Castiel s'étaient faufilés dans la file, sous les râlements des autres étudiants.

« Vous avez bien fait de partir tout de suite, on a gagné du temps. » Fit Dean tout content.  
« C'est sûr que si on avait dû compter sur toi, on serait pas encore arrivé. » Fit Castiel tout sourire.

Benny et Sam éclatèrent de rire et Dean se tourna faussement offusqué vers Castiel.

« Hey, tu m'as pas écouté, c'est pas gentil Cas... » Bouda Dean.

Un deuxième fou rire s'entendit et Dean se mit en bout de file les bras croisés.

« Ah, il boude ! C'est vraiment un alien ton frère. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. » Fit Benny un peu étonné tout de même.  
« Je te présente la vraie nature de mon frère, chieur et boudeur. » Rigola Sam.

Dean se retint de se retourner, bouder c'était bien ! Surtout quand votre petit ami était juste derrière vous et tombait dans le panneau.

« Arrête de bouder Dean. » Fit la voix de Castiel juste derrière lui.

Benny secoua la tête, ces deux-là étaient devenu inséparables et soudain il se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il y avait une sorte d'alchimie entre Dean et Castiel. Bien avant que Dean ne change. Plusieurs fois il avait capté leurs regards, ou juste le regard du Winchester sur Castiel. C'était incroyable.

« Laissons-les dans leur monde, parce que là on est un peu exclu. » Dit Benny à Sam.  
« J'avoue que là, c'est comme si plus personne n'existait pour eux. »  
« J'ai vraiment le trac pour le tattoo, J'espère que j'arriverais à le supporter. »  
« On ira tout de suite après le cours, vu la grandeur ça prendra du temps et tu devras y retourner plusieurs fois. »  
« Génial ! Plusieurs heures de tortures ! Pourquoi j'ai décidé ça ? » Se lamenta-t-il.

« Tu arrêtes de bouder Dean ? » Demanda Cas en chuchotant à son oreille, lui créant des frissons.  
« Tu t'es moqué de moi 2 fois en 5 minutes... » Dean aimait bien jouer avec Castiel, surtout quand le jeune homme participer à son petit jeu.

Castiel passa ses bras autour de Dean et se serra contre lui.

« Mais qui aime bien châtie bien ! » Répondit le brun.

Sam en voyant les deux, dépassa Benny et se mit dos aux garçons.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demanda Benny surpris.  
« Je vais hurler de frustration si je continue à les voir.

Gabriel lui manquait, malheureusement le jeune homme n'était pas avec eux à la fac, il avait fini ses études déjà.

« Je crois que je comprends pas tout là. »  
« Trop de tendresse derrière moi, j'ai moins de chances que Dean d'avoir mon petit ami qui habite une autre ville. »

« Aaaah, tu as quelqu'un toi aussi ?! Je rêve, en plus d'être le seul hétéro, je suis le seul célibataire ? C'est fou ! »  
« Allez, tu finiras bien par trouver. » Dit Sam en tapotant son épaule.

La file de la cantine avançait vraiment doucement. Sam se pencha et remarqua qu'il y avait des nouvelles têtes. Les petits nouveaux avaient du mal à s'en sortir on dirait.

« Dean ? Tu boudes toujours ? » Demanda Castiel la tête sur son épaule.  
Dean avait posé ses mains sur celle de Castiel. À présent il caressait les doigts du brun avec les siens.

« Peut-être bien. » Répondit-il un sourire en coin.

Puis il se retourna et embrassa Castiel tendrement. Il s'en fichait complètement qu'il y ait des gens autour d'eux qui les regardaient. C'était pas eux qui comptaient, mais celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis l'année dernière.  
Il avait du temps à tuer, alors autant s'occuper. Puis ce n'était pas le seul couple dans la file à s'embrasser ou s'enlacer, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver.  
Castiel enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Dean et y déposa un petit baiser. Il était bien là,

« Je vais les tuer si ça continue. » Fit Sam qui avait dû se retourner pour avancer.

Benny explosa de rire et en arrivant à la table, il rigolait toujours. C'était tellement plus agréable comme atmosphère comparait à avant qu'il avait tout le temps envie de rire au moindre truc inédit.

Le repas passa rapidement, à cause du temps d'attente, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Les revoilà dans une salle de cours, à mourir d'ennui.  
Dean tint sa promesse et ne s'endormit pas, au lieu de ça il avait commencé une bataille de trait de stylo avec Benny. Leurs feuilles de cours ne ressemblaient plus à rien.

Le cours finit très vite et nos 4 étudiants partirent pour le studio de Jo.

Sam y entra en premier et salua son amie.

« Salut les garçons. » Fit Jo en les voyant arriver.

« Hey ! » Fit Dean en la prenant dans ses bras. « Ça faisait longtemps. »  
« Trop longtemps à mon goût. T'aurais pu passer plus tôt ! » répondit la jeune fille.

Tous sourirent lorsque Jo mit une tape sur la tête de Dean.

« Bon c'est pour qui ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
« C'est pour moi. » Fit Benny en s'avançant.  
« Des nouvelles têtes, c'est cool ! »

« Voici Benny et Castiel. » Dit Sam.

Un portable sonna et tous se tournèrent vers Sam. Il faut dire qu'il avait une sonnerie plutôt originale. Sam fit un énorme sourire en voyant qui l'appelait et sortit du studio.

« Ah, ça ce doit être mon cousin. » Fit Castiel en souriant.  
« Benny n'a pas l'argent sur lui, on a décidé de venir un peu sur un coup de tête, la prof n'est pas là. » S'écria Dean.  
« Pas de soucis, on s'arrangera plus tard. En piste cow-boy. » Dit-elle à Benny.  
« Cette fille me plaît bien. » Plaisanta Benny en s'asseyant sur le siège.

Castiel sortit son bloc de dessin et le tendit à Jo. Elle fut surprise en voyant la qualité du dessin.

« Tu as un sacré coup de crayon, je suis sûr que tu dois être à peu près au même niveau que Dean. » Fit Jo en regardant le dessin de plus près.

Castiel se retourna surpris vers Dean et le regarda de façon étrange. Dean qui était assis sur le canapé regardait vers la salle arrière, afin de fuir le regard trop insistant de Castiel.  
« Tu sais dessiner et tu nous l'as pas dit ? » Râla Castiel en s'asseyant à côté de lui puis lui donnant un petit coup de coude.  
« J'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi comme ça. » Fit Dean en le regardant dans les yeux et haussant les épaules.

Castiel secoua doucement la tête et le regarda amoureusement. C'est vrai que Dean ne parlait presque jamais de lui. Il avait appris à le connaître en le regardant de loin ou au studio photo.  
Dean se pencha un peu et lui vola un baiser.

« Et ça, tu me l'aurais dit quand Winchester ? » Demanda Jo qui avait suivi tout l'échange.  
« Tu le sais maintenant, non ? » Fit Dean en rigolant.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et alla dans la pièce de derrière pour chercher son matériel.

« Tu es incorrigible Dean. » Dit Castiel en s'installant plus confortablement.  
« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. » Dean passa un bras au-dessus de ses épaules.  
« Vrai ! » Répondit Castiel avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois plus langoureusement.

« Ils sont de nouveau parti dans leur monde. » Souffla Benny lorsque Jo arriva.

« En tout cas, ça fait bizarre de voir Dean aussi heureux et détendu. Ça change. »

Jo passa à son bureau et sortit un classeur. Elle le posa sur les genoux de Dean, interrompant leur doux baiser.

« Oh, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais plus vu lui aussi. » S'exclama Dean en prenant le classeur.  
« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Castiel curieux.

« Ce sont tous les dessins que Dean a fait quand il bossait au studio. » Répondit Jo. « Benny, va falloir que tu ôtes ton haut, sinon je vais pas pouvoir travailler. »

Benny regarda les autres avec un sourire, Dean savait qu'il allait sortir une connerie plus grosse que lui.

« Je suis à votre service madame, et après ce strip-tease qu'aimeriez-vous ? » Fit-il pour rigoler.  
Cela fit mon rire la demoiselle qui lui colla une claque derrière la tête.

« Dépêche-toi, on a du boulot ! »

Benny soupira et finit par s'exécuter. Le trac était toujours présent, mais il voulait absolument faire ce tatouage.

Castiel feuilletait le classeur et examina les dessins.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait le dessin de Benny ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement à Dean.  
« C'est pas mon style de dessin, je voulais pas le rater, et vu que tu t'es proposé, c'était réglé. »  
« Ils sont magnifiques. » Fit Castiel en passant le doigt sur le dessin d'un ange.  
« Merci Cas. » Répondit Dean en regardant le dessin, une pointe de nostalgie dans le cœur.

« Tu sais qui a inspiré la moitié des dessins des anges ? » Demanda Jo alors qu'elle venait de finir d'appliquer la feuille d'encre sur le dos de Benny.  
« Jo, non ! » Fit Dean en la fusillant du regard.

Jo envoya un sourire du genre : J'ai ma revanche, t'avais qu'à me le dire tout de suite.

« Le modèle c'est toi. » Fini par dire Jo tout en faisant un énorme sourire à Dean.

Le Winchester détourna le regard, le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« Woah... » Fit Castiel tout aussi gêné que Dean en découvrant son terrible secret.  
Le brun passa un doigt sous le menton du jeune homme et le força à tourner la tête.

« Merci. » Murmura Castiel avant de l'embrasser.

« Maintenant je vois ce que tu voulais dire quand tu parlais de leur monde. » Fit Jo en les regardant du coin de l'œil.

Elle commença son boulot en écoutant distraitement le couple discuter et en papotant avec Benny pour l'occuper.  
Le tatouage avançait bien, Dean s'était endormi contre Castiel et Sam était toujours au téléphone avec Gabriel. Soudain le téléphone sonna ce qui effraya Dean. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la mine du jeune homme et c'est à ce moment-là que Sam décida d'entrer.

« Oula, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dean ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant la tête de son frère.  
« Réveil brutal. » Répondit Castiel très sérieusement.

Sam sourit alla voir l'avancement du dessin.

« Je suis au regret de te dire qu'il va falloir beaucoup de boulot et d'heures de patience Benny. » Se moqua Sam.

Ça faisait 2h qu'ils étaient là et le dessin était loin d'être fini.

« Tu veux te faire un tatouage aussi Castiel ? » Demanda Sam en voyant que Castiel feuilletait un classeur.  
« Ce sont les dessins de Dean. Et je ne me suis pas encore décidé. » Répondit Castiel.  
« Si je me souviens bien, tu en voulais un, il y a quelques mois. » Fit Sam.  
« Oui, c'était l'année dernière. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Dean prit le classeur des mains de Castiel et chercha un dessin en particulier.

« Si tu veux mon avis, celui-ci t'irait bien. » Murmura Dean en montrant un dessin à Castiel.  
« Je suis pas un ange Dean. » Fit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait.  
« Si tu es le mien. » Répondit Dean tout en l'embrassant.

Sam soupira et se retourna vers Benny et Jo qui était revenu.

« Ils sont vraiment accros. » Fit Jo en reprenant le dessin.  
« Complètement, je me demande même comment ils ont pu vivre en se tapant dessus. » Dit Benny.  
« Je te présente mon frère, un cas des plus extrêmes. » Fit Sam dépité.

Les 3 jeunes rigolèrent ensemble, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Dean.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous marrer comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il.  
« Retourne embrasser ton prince charmant et ne fais pas attention à nous. » Lui dit Benny en faisant une grimace à cause de l'aiguille.

L'après-midi continua ainsi, rigolades, embrassades, gémissements de douleur de la part de Benny. Tout dans la bonne humeur, la fin d'après-midi arriva trop vite au goût de Dean qui espérait ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au croisement où Castiel partirait dans le sens inverse, lui qui avait fait un détour pour pouvoir rester avec Dean un peu plus longtemps.

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer. » Soupira Dean.  
« Ignore-le, ne rentre pas dans son jeu et ça ira. » Répondit Sam, il marchait devant Dean.  
« C'est si terrible que ça avec ton père ? » Osa demander Castiel.

Sam se retourna à cette question, un air grave sur le visage,

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point Cas... » Dean ne voulait pas être ici.

Arrivé au croisement, Castiel embrassa Dean autant pour lui donner du courage que pour faire la réserve de sa présence jusqu'au lendemain. Dean avait refusé qu'il ne l'accompagne plus loin. Sûrement pour lui épargner le cas patriarche.

Ils se séparèrent et Sam lui serra la main. Ça y est, Dean en pouvait plus reculer.

« Hésite pas à m'appeler Dean. » Lui dit-il avant de partir.  
« T'en fais pas. Je t'aime Cas. »  
« Je t'aime aussi. »

Quand eurent la maison en vue, la première chose que Dean vit, ce fut le pick-up de son vieux. Il avait remarqué que Bobby et lui semblait être en adoration devant les pick-up.  
Sam posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

En arrivant au portail, John claqua la porte côté conducteur.

« Salut P'pa. » Fit Sam pour accaparer toute son attention avant que son père ne commence les hostilités avec Dean.  
« Bonsoir Sam, désolé je ne passe qu'en coup de vent, j'avais une affaire dans le coin. J'ai ramené l'argent pour le mois, il y a un peu plus que le mois dernier mais bon, pas de connerie avec. » Sur ces mots John se tourna vers Dean pour le toiser du regard. Apparemment la remarque était pour lui. Dean serra les dents mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« D'accord, t'en fais pas on fait attention. » Répondit rapidement Sam.  
« Bien, je vais y aller dans ce cas. À bientôt. » Fit John en ouvrant la portière de la voiture et en s'y installant.  
« Oui, à bientôt P'pa. Fais attention. » Fit Sam d'un air faussement joyeux.

La voiture recula rapidement, et Dean put enfin respirer.

« C'était rapide. Enfin, tant mieux hein. » Dit Sam une fois le pick-up hors de vue.  
« C'était déjà assez, crois-moi. » Grinça Dean.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Il n'y a pas eu de casse ?  
I'm not a Moose :  
\- Non ça a été rapide, il ne passait que pour déposer l'argent du mois.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Tant mieux alors, Dean dort déjà ? Il répond pas aux sms. J'espère au moins qu'il va bien.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Il est à la douche, je pense que ça doit aller Tu sais maintenant tu peux vraiment le changer, ton pseudo skype.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Tu peux parler toi, au début j'avais pas fait le rapprochement, mais il y a une seule personne qui t'appelle ''Moose''.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Oui mais si tu lis bien il y a écrit ''NOT'' !

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Fais pas genre Sam ! Je t'ai démasqué ! Même s'il y a le ''not'' il y a le ''Moose'' quand même.

Dean sortit de la douche et Sam ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée qu'il sache que Castiel pouvait le voir et l'entendre. Alors qu'il allait lui demander sur Skype, il vit que son ami était concentré sur son portable.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Tu fais quoi ?

Le son de skype permit à Sam de capter l'attention de Castiel.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Désolé, je lisais un sms.

Sam vit le sourire de Castiel, ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Il se retourna et s'aperçut que Dean était directement parti se coucher, peut-être qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ça finalement.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien finalement.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Je confirme, mais je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sam se leva et alla chercher une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine, en revenant, Castiel était encore sur son téléphone.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Vous pouvez vraiment pas vous lâcher hein ?

Sam soupira, Gabriel ne lui avait pas envoyé de sms depuis leur dernier appel. Il allait commencer à être jaloux de la complicité qui était née entre son frère et Castiel.

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Désolé Sam. Mais c'est vrai que, enfin, tu m'as compris. C'est assez bizarre, mais j'aime bien.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Je vais finir par devenir jaloux, pourquoi c'est pas comme vous pour Gabriel et moi ?

I'm a Angel of the Lord :  
\- Parce que Gabriel n'est pas comme Dean ? Ni comme moi d'ailleurs...

Castiel envoya un sms à Dean pour lui raconter la jalousie de Sam. Il éclata de rire en recevant la réponse.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Et ça continue, non mais si tu veux je te laisse en tête à tête avec lui hein !

I'm a Angel of Dean :  
\- Mais tu ne me gênes pas Sam !

La tête de Sam devant le nouveau pseudo de Castiel fit rire le brun et il s'empressa de faire une capture d'écran.

I'm not a Moose :  
\- Je pensais vraiment pas que tu allais le faire... C'est encore plus frustrant !

I'm a Angel of Dean :  
\- Oui mais ta réaction était tellement géniale que finalement il me plaît bien ce pseudo.

Ils rigolèrent et finirent leur conversation en parlant de tout et de rien.

La semaine passa sans soucis les journées se ressemblèrent sans être les mêmes.  
Au studio, l'ambiance s'était amélioré, et tous se demandaient ce qui leur était arrivé, les deux garçons n'avaient rien dit aux autres, sous la demande de Dean.  
Du coup, voir le duo être si complice fut une vraie surprise pour ce qui bossait avec eux. Seul Bobby avait compris, connaissant assez le Winchester pour cela.

Ce fut le vendredi soir que toute l'équipe fut le plus choqué.

Dean était arrivé avant Castiel car ce dernier devait passer chez le vétérinaire, pour de vrai cette fois, et allait donc arriver en retard. Il avait prévenu Dean et lui avait demandé de l'excuser auprès du reste de l'équipe.  
Cependant, lorsque le brun était arrivé, personne n'avait pu imaginer que Dean allait l'embrasser bien langoureusement en hurlant qu'ils avaient gagné le concours.  
Les têtes que les autres avaient fait valaient largement le coup de devoir se retenir les jours avant. Bobby fut le seul à ne pas vraiment réagir.

« Comment tu l'as su ? » Demanda Dean en se décrochant de son petit ami, alors que les autres arrivaient à peine à s'en remettre, surtout la nouvelle recrue qui apparemment en aurait bien voulu un des deux.  
« Je te connais comme si tu étais mon fils, idjit. »  
« T'aurais pu faire semblant, c'est moins drôle du coup. » Fit Dean.

Bobby fit un sourire et retourna à son bureau.  
« Maintenant ça explique votre soudaine complicité. » Remarqua Aiden.  
« C'est dommage pour toi Alice ! » Se moqua l'un des techniciens.  
« Carrément ! » Fit la personne en question à moitié dégoûtée.

L'effet de surprise passé, tous retournèrent à leur travail.

« Gagné le concours ? » Redemanda Castiel une fois qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, à par Aiden dans un coin qui réparait un projecteur.  
« Ouai, tu sais, celui où... » Commença Dean.  
« Ah oui ! Celui où tu m'avais vraiment fait chier ! » Fit Castiel en le chatouillant sur les côtés.  
« Arrêtes ! » S'écria Dean en attrapant les mains de Castiel.  
« C'est cool en tout cas. C'était quoi déjà le prix ? » Demanda Castiel en jouant avec les doigts de Dean.

Dean réfléchissait, lui-même avait oublié le prix, mais la fierté d'avoir gagné passait avant le prix. En voyant que le jeune mannequin restait silencieux ce fut Aiden qui répondit.

« C'était une interview dans le magazine et un voyage à Miami. »  
« Woah... » Fit Castiel.  
« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? » Se moqua Dean.

« Bon fini de roucouler les mômes, réunion ! » Grogna Bobby en revenant dans la salle.  
« À vos ordres, chef ! » Dean adorait embêter Bobby.  
« Dean, reste sérieux. » Le sermonna Castiel en lui donnant une tape dans le milieu de dos.  
« À tes ordres, mon ange. » Dean lui fit un clin d'œil.

Bobby sortit plusieurs liasses de documents et les posa sur la table.

« Bon, d'après le règlement, vous avez le droit d'amener des personnes proches avec vous, pour plus de sécurité, Aiden et moi-même nous irons avec vous. » Commença Bobby.

« On a le droit d'emmener combien de personnes avec nous ? » Demanda Dean.  
« 1 personne, vous allez pas emmener toutes votre famille non plus. » Répondit Bobby.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant et sourirent en même temps. Ils savaient déjà qui allaient être du voyage.

« Voilà toute la paperasse, vous pouvez vous démerder vous êtes assez grand de toute façon. »

Les papiers furent remplis, et ramener à l'agence et le voyage était prévu pour fin du mois, pendant la période des vacances. Bien entendu les deux personnes qui les accompagnèrent furent Gabriel et Sam. D'ailleurs, lors du choix ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de réfléchir, c'est vacances promettaient d'être les meilleures depuis longtemps.  
Le pire fut la pseudo colère des deux invités lorsqu'ils découvrirent que Dean et Castiel avaient cachés qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et en tant que photographe et mannequin.

Les vacances étaient arrivées très vite, et étaient passées tout aussi vite. Ils rentrèrent avec plein de souvenirs, entre les sorties à la plage, à un parc aquatique, les soirées en boîte de nuit. Ils avaient pu profiter comme il fallait des vacances.

En rentrant au bercail, il restait tout de même 3 jours avant la reprise des cours. Dean en profita pour emmener Castiel chez Jo. Dean avait réussi à le convaincre de se faire tatouer les ailes d'ange.

« Encore un tatouage format géant dans le dos ? Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? » Râla Jo qui venait tout juste de faire les dernières retouches du tatouage de Benny.

Les garçons avaient rigolé et Castiel s'était installé.  
Il allait falloir plus d'heures de travail, mais ça valait largement la peine.

« Voilà comme ça je serais vraiment l'ange de Dean. » Avait dit Castiel à Sam pour l'embêter.

Mais Sam n'était plus jaloux de leur complicité, parce que Gabriel avait décidé d'emménager plus près de chez Castiel et donc de chez Sam, ce qui lui avait énormément plu. Ces vacances avaient vraiment eu du bon.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

3 pages furent consacrées pour l'interview. Sur l'une d'elles on pouvait y lire en gras des sortes de citations mises autour d'une photo de Dean et Castiel, assis l'un contre l'autre devant un coucher de soleil, elle fut prise par Bobby.

« Ce n'est pas que mon photographe, c'est aussi mon ange. »

« C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu redevenir celui que j'étais. »

« Personne n'a le droit de juger. S'il ne comprend pas l'amour, il n'a qu'à continuer son chemin. »

« Mon frère m'a permis de comprendre mes erreurs, ma mère m'a soutenu dans mes choix. »

À la fin de l'article on pouvait y lire :

 _''Si vous aviez la possibilité de faire passer un message à quelqu'un, lequel serait-il ?''_  
 **Dean Winchester :** Dans un premier temps, j'aurais fait passer un message à mon père, mais finalement, je me rends compte qu'il ne le verrait jamais. Alors je passe un message à tout ceux qui liront ces quelques lignes.  
Personne n'a le droit de décider pour vous, de dire qui vous êtes. En restant soi même, c'est comme ça qu'on profite de la vie.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En lisant l'article, Sam avait regardé son frère bizarrement. Dean lui avait sourit, puis répondu négativement de la tête. Il avait compris où voulait en venir son frère.

Castiel avait simplement serré Dean dans ses bras, trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit, il avait pu lire l'article qu'au moment de sa sortie.

Gabriel avait juste râlé.  
« Et moi alors ? Je suis même pas mentionné dans tes citations alors que j'ai aidé Sammy pour son plan ! »  
Ils avaient tous rigolé, même Gabriel.

« Et maintenant ? » Avait demandé Sam.  
« Maintenant ? » Avait répondu Castiel.  
« Vous allez continuer ? »  
« Encore heureux ! »

Castiel avait sorti son appareil et prit une photo des 3 garçons.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est la fin, juste parce qu'on a gagné un petit concours ? » Avait dit Dean.  
« Tout est loin d'être fini... » Castiel avait embrassé Dean juste après ça. Et Sam avait levé les yeux au ciel pour la 1000ème fois depuis que son frère et Castiel étaient ensemble.

Ni leur amour, ni leur carrière n'allaient finir.


End file.
